The Seven Dragons Search For The Eighth
by lt1023
Summary: This is a story where all the other teams have to come together and learn of ancient destinies and find and train a new digidestined team.
1. chapter 1

**ok here is the plot to my story like I said in the summary please give me feedback on this I'd like to know if I am a good writer or not** **and I have aquestion for all readers at the bottom. I** **lt1023 don't own digimon but i do own the ones that I create in this and all other stories.**

Before the universe began there were two singularities one made of good energy and the other made of evil energy. when the universe began this two singularities drifted away from each other and when they were far enough away from each other they gained consciousness.

The one made of good energy made its body in the form of a multicolored dragon and with its birth came the birth of all life while the one made of evil energy took the form of a black and gray wyvern and with its birth came the birth of all suffering. With now conscious they both started there quest to spread their influence across the new born universe. Until the day they met on a small planet that only had just began to have a dominant species a planet that would someday be called Earth.

The dragon and wyvern met when the wyvern was influencing the young race to slaughter each other and the dragon sensing the mass killing investigated. When they came face to face they engaged in combat biting, clawing, breathing elements at each other trying to gain an advantage. But they were evenly matched.

Until the wyvern used the dragons love all life against him by making the people he was trying to save attack him. He could not harm them, they were his children his creations so he could do nothing but accept his fate. And he would have if it wasn't for one man that somehow not only was uneffected by the wyverns influence but was holding off his brothers from attacking the dragon.

Seeing this the dragon was amazed he had never seen anyone like this someone so pure and just. but as one of the other men was about to strike down their pure friend the dragon protected him using his energy to teleport somewhere far away as possible, a shadow universe that is always connected to the true universe, a digital universe. When they were safe the man asked the dragon why he saved him, the dragon replied that he found the man interesting. Not long after they met an inhabitant of the newly discovered universe, a dragon as well, him and the man were instant friends from the start and they all stuck together.

They were surviving together for a year all while the dragon tried to recover from his wounds. But their peace was interupted when the wyvern found them and dealt a lethal blow to the dragon. Seeing their friend dying enraged the man and digital dragon causing them to attack the wyvern. After a nearly one sided fight the duo managed to hurt the wyvern.

Leaving the battle field in surprise that the two wounded him. When the man and digital dragon returned to their friends side they cried in despair at the knowledge he was dying but in his last moments the dragon told them that he created gifts for them and to all existence with the last of his power. The first gift was for the man a single raibow scale that if he accepted it that he would carry his dormant soul inside of him and the scale would reincarnate into the purest soul being born each time the scale holder past on until it found someone woth a soul as pure as his.

The man accepted it of course and the dragon gave the digital creature eight scales as his gift saying that each one represented the purest emotion or characteristic that the man and him have shown him while they were together. He also said that the scales had a spirit form that would seek out the most worthy one to posses the scale when they are born just as the scale the man had would do the same for the one who will awaken his soul. And his final gift was to all existence he using the last of his power to make the universe start to split appart to create an infinite multiverse.

Saying his farewells to his friends and passing on and his soul lying dormant in the mans, and with his passing his turned into scales that spread themselves across the new infinite multiverse and attaching onto over time to some of the greatest men and women of all time. Like a man with pink hair raised by a dragon, an alien with a monkey tail that continues to get stronger to fight for his home, a boy that found a watch that let him transform into aliens, a redhaired girl who was the heart of her team and had the power of quintessence, a boy with a triceratops that could use the power of thunder, a boy with an electric mouse, a burdened child with a nine tailed fox inside of him, a perverted boy that had crimson armor and a dragon slaying sword, and etc.

But the original eight scales have gained a new title and gained symbols that represent what emotion or characteristic they posses and have been claimed, well seven of the eight have. The first one which now goes by the crest of courage and has a symbol of a sun is possesed by a brunette boy with an orange digital friend, the second one now goes by the name of the crest of miracles and has a fancy 'M' to represent it and is in the possesion of a burgundy haired boy with a blue dragon digital creature with red eyes.

The third scale has become known as the crest of the hazard represented for anger and its symbol is four triangles connected together, its owner is a crimson eyed boy that is known for being a dreamer and has a crimson saurian digital friend. The fourth scale is known as the crest of the will of fire and its symbol is an upside down ,Y, its owner is boy that is a boy known as the warrior of flame. The fifth scale is called the crest of strength and its symbol was very pointy (think of the sharp blade like thing at the end of Shine Greymon's tail) and it's owner was street fighter with a light orange digital friend that had red bracers.

The sixth scale was called the crest of honor and its symbol was omega (the symbol that appears when shoutmon digivolves) and its owner was a boy who over does it trying to do everything he can for his friends and he has a red digital friend that is king of one of the digital worlds and has a microphone for a weapon. The seventh scale is called the crest of loyalty and looks like a band wrapped around a hammer (think of gumdramon's tail) and its owner is an extremely excitable boy with brown a little bit of a red tuff in the front that has a purple dragon digital friend with hammer for a tail and wears a red vest. But the eighth scale is still without its owner it bares a name but the one to posses the dragons soul has not come to claim what belongs to them. And now there are forces rising to find the person and exterminate him before they gain the power to be unbeatable.

Can anyone protect this chosen one can anyone go against these forces and find the one who is destined for the crest of seflessness.

 **And scene please tell me what you think and I also want to ask everyone who read this if they would be interested in being a co-author and if you are please message me and we'll see what happens. Ok bye now.**


	2. The Originals are going on a journey

**Ok I'm back and I want to thank those who favorited and followed my story so thanks digimonsweet and Theteamrpmgfs for your support. I'd also like to say I'm still looking for a co-author so if anyone is interested tell me, oh and you should know that when all the previous teams find the new team I've already decided their main partners and some of their secondary partners cause they will have the greatest strenghths of all the previous teams including digifusion. But I'm rambling now so its time for the disclaimer so want to do the honors Mikey, Shoutmon?"Sure" "Ok" "lt1023 does not own digimon or its characters except the ones he creates in his stories" both Mikey and Shoutmon said together.**

'I wonder what Gennai needs us for that we need to come all the way out to his house for' Tai thought as his friends and partners and him where walking through the forest in the digital world. Over the past 3 years him and the older digidestined had changed since their second adventure in both looks and maturity that comes with age (they look how they do in Tri and are wearing the close they had in Reunion when Alphamon showed up including TK) but the younger group had changed from when their adventure ended. Starting with the younger sister of the original leader of the team Kari Kamiya had grown up to be a beautiful with a clear unblemished porcelain skin with silky brown hair that framed her face and a womanly body consisting of big c-cup breasts and a round plump rear (she looks how she does in Tri except for her body and before you think I'm a pervert I'm changing the way her body looks because it seemed unfair how all the other girls got bodies like that in Tri except her and that's including Meiko), she was currently wearing a pink tank top under a white vest and skinny jean shorts. The other girl of the younger group Yolei Inoue had purple hair reaching halfway down her back, she had long since stopped using her glasses and instead wore contacts she had also changed similarly in body type to her friend except her chest was a bit bigger and her outfit was made up of red short shorts and a white v-neck with the logo of the Teenage Wolves on it.

The youngest one of them had changed a lot, the once short serious Cody Hida had grown into a fine young man with an athletic body thanks to his kendo and still had a short bowl hair cut but his main change was that he was no longer always serious and is almost carefree at times, he is wearing a dark purple t-shirt with grey cargo shorts. Next is Ken Ichijouji the once super genious digimon emperor now had a slightly shorter hair style while his body had an athletic body thanks to his soccer training, he was currently wearing black cargo shorts with a grey t-shirt that had the crest of kindness over where his heart would be. Now last but not least we have the leader of the younger generation Davis Motomiya who like Ken had an athletic body and his messy maroon hair was now cut shorter, he is wearing a navy t-shirt that has golden flames on it a pair of black jean shorts and the goggles tai had given him.

They were walking through a forest in the digital world because Gennai had contacted all their digivices saying to come to his house and that he had to tell them something of the utmost importance.

Having enough with the silence Davis spoke up saying a little impatiently "So anyone have an idea why Gennai has an urgent need to see us?" finally asking the question that had been bugging him since they got to the digital world.

"Davis I'm sure if someone knew why they would have said something already so try having some patience?" Tk asked him in a slightly annoyed tone, he was on his way to the mall to relax buy some new hats and maybe get one of the cute food court girls numbers when Gennai called for them, so he wasn't very happy at the moment since he's being dragged away from his down time.

"Tk's right Davis, we just have to wait and see what Gennai has to tell us" Kari said to him with a smile.

"I guess but the way Gennai called for us leaving no room for argument thats not like him it almost seems like the fate of both worlds is on the line again" Davis said while crossing his arms with a serious face.

With that said the others started to get nervous knowing he's right. Now they were all thinking about what could be wrong. They didn't have time to worry as they came up to a lake with a staircase leading down.

Going down the stairs they found the familiar old style japanese house that belonged to Gennai with him standing right in frontof it. "Thank you for coming on such short notice my friends" Gennai said while still looking like a young man putting some of the groups worries at ease that both worlds are in danger. "Please come inside we have much to talk about" he said while walking inside, they followed him into the sitting room and took a seat.

"Now the reason I have asked you here is serious for the sovereign have felt a disturbance." Gennai told them with a serious face. Their worries returning Kari was the first to speak looking more worried then the others.

"Is it the dark ocean?" she asked visibly shaking a little, getting her worried looks from Tai, Davis, Tk, and Yolei. Seeing how worried she was Gennai told her with a small smile "No no Kari it's not the dark ocean but it is evil." seeing her relax a little Tai spoke next "Then what is it?".

Humming to himself Gennai spoke with a voice that told them it was a long story "To best explain I will need your undivided attention and no one interupting me understood?" seeing them all nod he continues "The disturbance lies in another digital world and is-" "There's another digital world?!" Davis shouted interupting Gennai but if you listened closely it sounded like mock surprise. After being glared at by said the digital man he settled down and Gennai said "Yes Davis there is six digital worlds including our own and each one has a human world although only only five of the six have connected to their human world and chose digidestine."

Hearing that their were more digital worlds AND human worlds made everyone's eyes widen in shock, seeing their reactions he continues on time being of the esense. "The disturbance is coming from the sixth world the one who doesn't have a digidestined team yet, normally we wouldn't get involved and let the world choose digidestined to fight the evil but this situation is different" as he spoke he held up his hand and the light in the room dimmed while a holographic projection of 7 dark orbs of energy appeared infront of them. "These orbs represent the seven digimon that are causing the disturbance each one from our scans is more powerful than any mega or super ultimate we have ever seen" he said shocking the group again.

"But the most worrying part is that two data signatures being almost identical to digimon you know" Gennai said in a grave tone getting all the digidestined and digimon partners attention. "Who's is it Gennai, Is it one of the dark masters or worse is it Myotismon again?" Agumon asked him.

"I'm afraid its worse than even them, the signatures are identical to two of your partners most powerful forms... Omnimon and Imperialdramon Paladin mode" If the other news they received was described as a shock this could classify as a down right nuclear bomb exploding. "WHAT?!" everyone said at once at hearing that it was their strongest fighters, but for ken he had a confused look on his face.

"Wait why did you say two partners forms but Imperialdramon and Omnimon are both DNA-Digivolution digimon with their main components being Veemon and Wormon and Agumon and Gabumon?" Ken asked confused getting the group to focus on the detail as well. " It is because from the scans it shows both have only one digimon signature, Agumon's and Veemon's." Gennai informed them making said digimon and their partners freakout.

"Settle down you four because you aren't the only ones who this is happening to" Gennai said stopping the leaders and their partners freakout. "From what we have discovered from our contacts from the other worlds the other five digimon have almost identical signatures to the leaders partner of the other worlds with one like ours with two."

"Do you know what kind of digimon the other leaders had?" Izzy asked taking out his computer and working his magic.

"Yes we do the rulers of each world are quite troubled by this situation as well so they have each given us information on the digimon partner, their evolutions, their human partners, and some important information on some of the battles they've fought and we have provided the same information to them" The digital man said while raising his hand making the hologram orbs disappear and replaces them with a screen that had a place for a picture of the human and digimon partners, a place for their evolutionary line, as well as reference of noteworthy battles. Moving his fingers in the air as if he was using a touch screen an image of a boy with short messy brown hair with red eyes came up, he was wearing a blue hoodie, grey cargo shorts and he had goggles with thick yellow rims on the top of his head. Next to him was a yellow slit eyed crimson colored dinosaur like digimon with with bat wing like ears, three clawed toes, four clawed hands and black markings. The marking in the center of his chest reminded the group vaguely of a biohazard symbol.

"This here is Takato Matsuki and his partner Guilmon, I know that they don't look like it but they are the strongest ones of their team and whoes signature has an evil counterpart." he said while making the image of Guilmon bigger. "You see the bonds of the partnership of these two can be equal to almost all of yours combined".

"How is that possible Gennai did they start their adventure at a really young age like even younger then Kari and Tk?" Mimi asked him.

"No they didn't from what we know the reason their bond is so strong is because Takato created Guilmon" Gennai said, honestly its one shock after another for these guys.

"Hows that possible?" Ken asked him a little afraid remembering when he created a digimon, when he created that monster Chimeramon.

"Well it seems that in their world digimon were originally only a tv show and card game but it was discovered it wasn't just that when digimon started to appear i. the real world there and caused havoc. Certain people that were chosen to be digidestined there called themselves digimon tamers because of the fact that almost all the digimon including their partners could be feral, the digivices they received were actually let them use the cards from the game to help their partners in battle, and that function is how guilmon was created." he said bringing up a second screen showing a drawing of Guilmon but lacked the hazard symbol. "Being a fan of the show and the game he drew his own digimon and when he received his digivice he put the picture and information he came up with about him into the card reader part of it and it took the information and with some help from some digital creatures Guilmon was born" Gennai explained to them leaving them in awe.

"He is rookie level and his attacks include Rock Breaker where he slashes down with his forearm and Pyro Sphere where he shoots a powerful condense sphere of fire energy that is actually able to hurt an ultimate if only slightly, he's a virus type that when facing an enemy has been reported to look more feral in his eyes as well as gets into a battle ready stance" Gennai said giving them even more info to be in awe about, and that was just his rookie form.

"Although there is more info we have to continue so next we have him" swiping again they could see another goggle wearing brunette boy but instead of red eye his was brown and his goggles were more square shaped and on top of a green backwords hat. He also wore a red open short sleeved button down shirt with a yellow short sleeved shirt with a black symbol underneath, as well as dark green gloves and cargo shorts. Next to him was a tall human like digimon with blonde spikey hair, red and black body armor and a red mask with two white horns on it.

"This here is Takuya Kanbara and his partner Agunimon, out of all the partners we know the least about these two but we do know that Agunimon is some kind of hybrid that is from a subspecies of the Greymon line with mastery of fire element attacks and is able to fight and win against strong ultimates." (At this point I'm going to skip over the description, 'he said', and reaction parts cause this chapter is already longer then I thought it would be)

"The young man there is Marcus Daimon from the info we have he is a street fighter and he has the ability to punch a mega level digimon and actually harm them his partner is an Agumon albeit a strange looking one that has the GeoGreymon digivolution line they are able to use something called burst mode but we're not sure what that is"

"The second to last ones name is Mikey Kudo in your two's and actually Takuya's love of soccer he is basketball player and does kendo he is a child prodigy like Ken or Izzy but his personality is more like Tai's and Davis'. His partners name is Shoutmon and as strange as it sounds we can't figure out what level he is it seems that their digital world doesn't distinguish by level, although he is capable of digivolving only once it is very powerful and it isn't the main thing that a human partner helps with instead their help lies in something else were don't know a lot of either called digi-fusion. But there is one important detail about Shoutmon that may be a shock he is the king of his digital world and from what we know he is a benevolent and just ruler."

"And Last but not least we have Tagiru Akashi Mikey's Junior and has a relationship with him that is like the one Tai and Davis have, he even plays basketball on the same team as him. His partners name is Gumdramon and like Shoutmon we don't know what level he is but we do know that he has a digivolved form and is very powerful, and like before they use the method of digi-fusion."

Now finished he took a look at his guests and was slightly regreting telling them so much information at once. They all had a look on their face that looked like when Davis tries to do algebra (HEY!!) he assumed they gained those faces at the point of hearing of a human punching a mega level or a digimon king, except for Tai and Davis for some reason they looked at the pictures with surprise and familiarity like they knew exactly who they were ( Yes they both remember the other Legendary Heroes, the reason the others don't will be explained later). There was one last thing that he had to tell them but he wasn't sure how well they were going to take it.

"I'm sure you're all doing your best to adjust to this new information but there is another reason why I'm telling you this" turning to look at him they still with the same look. "You will meet these young men as well as their respective teams very soon". This got everyone to look surprised and confuse.

"Why are we going to be meeting them Gennai, as much as an honor it would be" Cody said respectfully. "Yeah plus I reckon that from the look in yer eye that we ain't gonna like what your gonna say" Armadillomon said from his seat on the floor.

"You are right, you are all going to be sent to the sixth digital world for an indefinite time, now before you protest" and most of them looked like they were hell Yolei looked like she was about to flip out "this is not optional, some of the most powerful rulers of the sixth digital world are asking desperatly for help, they want to call for their own digidestined but their afraid that with how strong these evil digimon are that they'll be torn to shreads thats why they're asking us to send all digidestined from the our world and the four other worlds to help the new digidestined". Seeing the understanding on their faces he continued the last bit of info " They also have told us a prophecy that concerns the new digidestined and digidestined in general-" seeing he still had their attention "It went like this 'When The Time Is Right All Seven Legendary Heroes Will Come Together To Find And Train Their Newest Member, The One That Will Inherit All Of The Ideals Of He or She's Predecessors And Earn The Title Of The Bearer Of The Crest That Symbolizes What All Digidestined Are' In normal circumstances I would think that we were being tricked but that last part is what made me think it could be real, a crest that symbolizes what digidestined are that is something I have only read about and even then it was the same line no mention of what the virtue was, but still even if the rest seems like gibberish will you help them my friends"

Looking at each other they could off tell that someone in their group still had some reluctance to go but but could tell that they wanted to help. The only two that didn't have a look of reluctance was Tai and Davis they had a look of determination and understanding because they understood the prophecy completely they knew who the Legendary Heroes were after all they were two of them. With conviction in his voice and a fire in his eyes Tai said to Gennai for the whole group "We're in, when do we leave?"

With a smile on his face at the resolve of his young friends he says "You will have to leave for the sixth digital world in two days, thats why I needed you here so soon so that you had enough time to get your affairs in order." Nodding their heads they all go to leave to get packing.

"Well I guess that our adventures aren't over just yet huh guys" Tai said with a big grin on his face. With an equally big grin Davis says "Your right Tai and I don't think this one is going to end anytime soon and we'll be having fun, saving the world, and doing good to those who need it so let the bad guys come we'll be ready for them". Saying this got the other digidestined to smile or shake their head in amused disbelief while looking at them, or for two certain girls to blush at the way the two were smiling and how it makes their hearts skip a beat.

 **And scene and there you go the first official chapter I hope you liked it also please review and comment I would like your honest opinion.** **Well I hope I didn't screw that up to much.** **Mikey: I think you did fine but I am wondering if your going to be doing this for the next few chapters woth all the groups.** **Oh no that would take way to long and I do still need to study for my exams that are this and next week so basically works like while Gennai is explaining to the digidestined. The tamers, the Legendary Warriors, DATS, The Fusion Fighters/Blue Flare, and the Hunters are getting their own explaniations as well which I'll do brief flashbacks to in the next chapter so that I can focus on moving this story forward.** **Shoutmon: Thats a smart move good job, as the king I approve.** **Haha well thanks your _majesty_ , but seriously guys thanks for reading and remember...** **Mikey/Shoutmon: lt1023 does not own digimon in any way shape or form except for the ones he creates in his stories.** **BYE GUYS!**


	3. The Tamers Are On Their Way

**Ok guys thank you for waiting so patiently for me to update and I'm really grateful and happy about my first comment for any of my stories so thank you** **mgasmsms for commenting. Also I'm going to have questions for you guys in the middle of the story that I hope you give me an answer to like for example one about me thinking about doing omakes so please give me your opinion. In this chapter it will feature my favorite digimon team, THE TAMERS! But that isn't a surprise considering my profile picture is a crimson digital hazard symbol, but anyway with my favorite team we have everyone's favorite rabbit dog here to do the disclaimer so take it away Terriermon.**

 **Terriermon: lt1023 doesn't own digimon in anyway shape or form since he's a 29 year old loser that lives with his parents.**

 **I'm only 17 you ass and my friends say I'm cool, I'll sick Megidramon on you!**

 **Terriermon: Hehe momentai I was just kidding. 'said the nervously sweating rabbit dog.'**

 **Story starts NOW!**

'I have the feeling we're going to be grounded for life when we get back home' thought the crimson eyed tamer. He and the rest of the tamers were walking to guilmon's shed to find their transportation to the other digital world. Several hours before they had received an encrypted message on their digivices from the sovereign. After getting all together they had Henry decode the message and were shocked by what they found out (basically Gennai's explanation but instead of Takato and Guilmon's data it was Tai and Davis').

Now on their way to a new adventure now being more grown up and looking different from when they were younger. Up first we have the redhead Rika Nonaka still sporting her signature t-shirt and jeans but now having a body like her mothers making her look worthy of being a model, she had stopped putting her hair into a ponytail and had let her hair flow down to the middle of her back and had a necklace that had a red heart locket that hung right above her cleavage that whenever someone would ask about it she would kick their ass with a slight blush. Suspicious isn't it, anyway onto the other girls then the guys.

Next we have the sweet Jeri Katou grown into a fine young woman, not as curvy as Rika but she is still a 10 out of 10, currently wearing a short orange skirt with a yellow v-neck top and had on a necklace that looks like red claws with one that dips into her shirt having a blue stone in it (Leomon's necklace). Next we have the once cry baby little girl Suzie Wong, she wasn't curvy like the other two girls cause she was currently around 11, so around a year before when said girls were on their adventure, but she had grown over the years and now was cute in the non baby way with her hair being longer in twin ponytails and no longer having any baby fat in her cheeks, her clothes now consisted of a pink and purple floral traditional chinese dress. The last girl of the group being Ai (insert last name here, seriously is her and Mako's last name ever mentioned) she had grown as well over the years while at the same age as Suzie she is also cute like Suzie always wearing a purple zip up hoodie and a white t-shirt that had a yellow sharp toothed smirking face on it (the emoji like thing Impmon's stomach) and a red skirt.

For the boys they have changed as well over the years, well except Kazu and Kenta (they don't change their ways easily not even in the show did they change that much except for being a little more responsible) they still wore the same clothes and acted the same as they did in their youth although they have gained a bit of muscle to their credit. But for the others guys like Ryo Akiyama they have changed quit a bit, Ryo now still had the look of an adventurer having replaced the metal gauntlet that had been deleted by the D-reaper he also wore clothes similar to the ones he wore while it was just him and Cyberdramon in the digital world only they were less torn and now followed a more purple and silver color scheme that looked reminiscent of Justimon and gained the body to pull it off thanks to taking up kendo and some boxing to help him when he biomerges, he is currently the second best student in the kendo club and the top student in the boxing club. Besides the ever 'cool' Ryo we have Henry Wong the smartest one out of the tamers, Suzie's older brother and the partner of the most untactful dog rabbit digimon Terriermon, he has grown to be a good looking guy with a lean build and now wore black pants with a yellow t-shirt under a dark green vest.

For the youngest male tamer in terms of body he hasn't changed much except for getting taller but his style of clothes has definitely changed to his shared partners pride. He now wore biker clothes all year round with a jacket that had Beelzemon's helmet on the back, his partner approves of the look his sister not so much. And last but definitely not least we have the Tamer of the Hazard, the crimson knight leader of the group, the Biggest Dreamer Takato Matsuki. Over the years he has grown to be a good looking guy and has developed lean muscles through kendo training to improve his skill when he biomerges with Guilmon and getting so good at it he outshined Ryo becoming the the number one student in the kendo club, getting him a lot of fans from the female student body and a couple of guy fans that he had a few creepy encounters with. ( I'm thinking about doing omakes, I'm not sure if I will though you guys tell me if I should or not and if you think i should well my first one will be about the creepy encounters Takato had to go through)

After trying for so long to just be able to wear the same kind of clothes he had always worn, his sweat shirt and cargo shorts, last year he was dragged to the mall by surprisingly Rika of all people. She told him that it was getting embarrassing to hang around him when he wears clothes that make him look like he is still 12, he said in response that she still wears the same outfit when they were 12 but that lead to a cold glare and him having to apologize and say she looked great in her outfit and that he was just being stupid for trying to argue with her making her blush a little but accepted his apology. When she had successfully dragged him to a store she approved of she used the hidden talent that she possesses that she gets from her mother and most of the time loaths she has: having a good eye for fashionable clothes and outfits. Getting to work she made him try on many styles of clothes like tank tops, vests, button down, and the random poncho she found but she finally found somethong perfect for him a black leather jacket with red accents on it over a crimson t-shirt with a digital hazard mark on it, since the store had merchandise of them, and jean pants that were loose around his legs.

Liking the look he thanked her for doing this even though he had been against it, she gave him a smile saying it was fine then doing something that shocked him, she took his googles off of his head and said he won't be needing them. Sputtering he tried to protest until she had put a box in his hand and seeing the look she was giving him to open it he did so and saw a new pair of googles inside these ones less bulky and with black rims and scarlet lenses, speechless for a moment he gave her a hug saying that he loved them making her blush at being hugged by him and then her hitting him saying to get off.

Our tamer friends where at the steps leading to Guilmon's old hideout feeling the rush of memories that they feel every time they came here. Getting up the steps they saw nothing there no transport of any kind from car to portal heck not even an ark. "Ok is this somebody's idea of a joke, cause if it is I'm not laughing" said an annoyed Rika. "I honestly doubt that message was a joke Rika we're probably early" the ever smart henry told her.

"Yeah momentai I'm sure we'll just be waiting for a little bit queenie" said the rabbit with a death wish. "Terriermon" Henry said in a warning tone while his partner giggled at Rika glaring at him. Suzie deciding to help out one of her sister figures she said to Terriermon in a devious and sly tone "You know since I didn't know how long we would be gone I brought my princess pretty pants set, what do you say Terriermon why don't we _play_ together like the old days" she said with a smirk as she finished.

Seeing the rabbit dog pale beyond his normal cream color and the redhaired girl give her a thumbs up she felt proud of herself until she saw Ryo about to say something and ruin her 'sisters' good mood. "I have to agree with Terriermon on this one wildcat I'm sure are transportation will be here soon and we can get the back seat for just the two of us" said the legendary tamer in a flirtatious voice making said redhead growl and all the other girls sigh, '4 years and he still won't take a hint' they all thought. Not wanting a fight to happen Takato took this moment to intervene "Ok let's not fight now we have to be ready this is more important then any little argument" "Yeah and since it was Zhuqiaomon who asked us to do this we gotta do it since he normally hates our help" the leader of the tamers and his partner said.

This got the group silent thinking about the message they got.

000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

000000000000000000000000000000000

 _All at once the tamers digivices screens started to beep and flash erratically so as soon as they went to pick it up and see what was up with it the devices stop beeping and project a small holographic screen with the mighty phoenix sovereign on it. "Tamers as much as I loathe having to ask you for any assistance for anything this is urgent the balance of our worlds and other worlds is becoming destabilized so listen closely because I will not repeat myself.(_ basically Gennai's description just with more jabs at humans being pests and with a rude tone _) "Now come to the location that you found the portal to come to the digital world the first time at 10 o'clock a.m. sharp, I will send you transportation to the_ _sixth digital world so be there or ELSE!" he said the his eyes blazing as the message cut out leaving the viewing tamers speachless._

000000000000000000000000000000000

 ** _FLASHBACK ENDS_**

000000000000000000000000000000000

Looking at the clock on their digivices they see that it is 9:50, realizing they had a little time they played a couple mock battles to make sure their skills were still sharp. With ten minutes passing they finally see some kind of light come out of the back of the shed. "Well are you ready or not tamers" said a voice from the light.

Stepping out of the light and shed came a beautiful blonde haired girl with a slim frame and wearing a gothic lolita outfit. "Its you, Alice!" Takato exclaimed remembering how she gave them the way to defeat the D-reaper. "Yes it is I, the great sovereign have saw fit that I accompany you on your adventure as well as be your guide to the other world" she said doing a short bow. "Please follow me" she says while walking back into the light, while the others looked at each other skeptically but followed none the less.

Entering the shed and walking into the light it became increasingly harder to see so the girls, being as smart as they are, grabbed hold of the first person they could as well as their partners so they had someone with them incase they were separated by a data stream or a digimon. When the light finally dimmed they found themselves in the land of the sovereign and directly infront of the gate to Zhuqiaomon's palace. At this point the girls took notice of who it was that they grabbed with Suzie and Ai grabbing onto their brothers and Jeri and Rika grabbing onto Takato who was blushing at the double whammy close contact with the opposite gender, he still is a pretty shy person at heart. As the girls let go of the poor blushing goggle head with blushes of their own two of the males were glaring at said blushing goggle head.

One being Ryo at seeing Rika grab onto Takato instead of him and the other was Henry at seeing the girl he liked (Jeri) clinging onto his best friend who she has had a crush on since their adventures. "Please follow me we will be meeting with the sovereign before our departure." Alice told them walking towards the gate. Following her they reach the gate and watch as the bubble forms around the and zooms them toward the palace. Feeling the silence start to get to him Takato started to fidget in place uncomfortably and thought to himself 'Man why does this situation make me so uneasy I mean Azulongmon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon all seem nice enough but being around Zhuqiaomon makes me nervous that he might try to turn us into chargrilled steaks, *sigh* I wonder how the other LH (Legendary Heroes) are doing with the whole "evil clone" situation.'

After waiting forever or at least to some it felt like it took that long including a certain rabbit dog who complained about it most of the way there, they had finally arrived at the palace and were walking around so that they were in the shared territory of the four sovereign hearing yelling as they got closer. "Why must we send those vermin to the other world, why can't we send some of the devas instead or some of our strongest warriors?" they heard the distinctive voice of the angry phoenix digimon that they all new hated them. "Because Zhuqiaomon the devas are not strong enough to face these foes and since you obviously haven't figured it out yet because of your hatred the tamers are our strongest warriors." the blue dragon told his fellow sovereign calmly.

"He's right Mr. Mc Kranky feathers, they even beat the true enemy something we couldn't even due" said Ebonwumon's right head in an irish accent (I'm not sure which head had which accent) "Yeah the wee lads and lasses got some umph too 'em" said his left head in a scottish accent. "Hmph they got lucky and these are enemies that we can't rely on luck, they could very well be stronger than the D-reaper ever was tenfold my friend" the pheonix sovereign told his fellow sovereign. That made everyone stop walking even though they were right in front of the sovereign they were still in shock even Alice, 'These enemies are ten times stronger then the D-reaper!' they all thought in fear at once.

Finally taking notice of them Azulongmon brought his head closer to where they stood and said to them "Welcome my young friends and thank you for coming on such short notice. I trust that Zhuqiaomon has informed you of the situation". Said pheonix feeling insulted said angrily "Of course I told them what is going on I may despise them but I did think that the goggle wearing one and the dinosaur should have been made aware of what is happening more so then the rest considering it does directly effect them." he said finishing with a more calm tone. Azulongmon nodded his head at hearing this "Good good and speaking of you two Takato, Guilmon you are the key to yours and your friends transportation to the other world" he said confusing said tamer, partner, and friends at what he meant.

While still confused the cream colored rabbit jumped onto Takato's head with him going 'hey' because of it "Well if your the key then come on take us there already" he said annoyingly. "Terriermon that's not what he meant and you know it." Henry said to his giggling partner as he picked him up off his best friends head. "As amusing as your joke was little bunny he meant they both hold the key to the transportation we made for you to go to the other world." said Ebonwumon's right head "Aye we've made one heck of a ship for you kiddies" said the left. "Wait do you mean you made us an ark?" Kazu asked.

"In a way yes but it is much more than that for we have made it so it can be a weapon or tool for its keys" Baihumon answered the question while looking towards the hole that once had calumon in it as the light of digivolution. Looking at one another they look down into the hole to see a surprising sight, instead of a giant D-Ark down below they saw a white familiar mechanical dragon that had once been the original ark to bring them home and been Gallantmon's steed and friend, it was Grani. "You remade Grani?" Takato asked in disbelief and hope in his and Guilmon's eyes. "Yes we have recreated his body, his mind however is what the key you and Guilmon possess, as you abtained new strength by absorbing his old body his mind still lingers within your digivice because of it being fused with your bodies when you were Gallantmon." explained Azulongmon.

"How do you plan on puttin his mind into that body if its inside Takato's digivice?" Impmon asked skeptically. "It's quite simple actually we plan on putting his Digivice onto this pedestal here and having them stand on either side of it with their hands placed on it while using theirs and our combined energies to release his mind from the digivice." Azulongmon said as the pedestal rose from the ground. The pedestal's top looked to have intricate designs of the digital hazard on it with a hand mark on one side and a claw mark on the other while the center held an impression of the back of a D-ark. Walking up to the pedestal Takato took out his digivice "Seems easy enough" placing the device into the pedestal he then put his hand on the hand design while Guilmon walked over and placed his hand on the claw design. "Good then let us begin brothers" Azulongmon said as he gathered energy around himself and the other sovereign following his lead each glowing a distinctive color.

Azulongmon glowed blue, Zhuqiaomon glowed red, Ebonwumon green, and Baihumon white, as they pooled their energies together Takato and Guilmon both glowed crimson with a little bit of black mixed in and their energy was going staight inside the digivice as the sovereigns energies went inside as well. With the now flashing digivice full of all the power it could hold it flashed from red to crimson to blue to black to green and the white continuously until the sovereigns colors merged togther to become gold and the energies flowed out of the digivice into Grani's new body. In that moment everyone was still waiting to see if they would see the return of a friend as the body glowed with energy. Losing the glow of energy his body now was no longer white but as crimson red as Guilmon's scales and had golden accents and bright blue eyes, Grani lived once more.

"Grani!" "Yippy we got our friend back" Takato and Guilmon yelled running towards him (I'm sure you can figure out who said what) with the others running towards him as well giving the mechanical dragon a hug. Grani gave them the best smile he could with a face that didn't move like that before turning his eyes towards his two partners and sending a message to them that only they could hear "Thank you for never forgetting me my friends" making them cry a little.

"As much as this 'heart warming' scene is 'nice' time is still of the essence you must go and meet these other teams now before it is to late" Zhuqiaomon said in the most 'sincere' voice he could. Nodding at that Takato spoke "He's right now that we're here, now that we have Grani it's time to go to show what we're made of and beat the bad guys once again. So are you with me?" he asked. Getting nods of approval from everyone digimon and human alike he climbed aboard into Grani's original cockpit and spoke one last time "Then let's go!". Climbing aboard as well they said goodbye to the sovereign and let Grani fly them to this other dimension that he's been equipped to be able to travel to with all of them thinking about what the other teams were like, well except one pair of partners.

'I wonder who it is that will be this new Legendary Hero that will be more powerful then me, Tai, Davis, Takuya, Marcus, Mikey, and Tagiru' Takato thought to himself as they flew through a portal the sovereign created for them.

 **And scene end!!!!!**

 **So what did you guys think I hoped you liked it and sorry it took me so long to do but I was busy. Anyway I really hope you guys respond to the questions and such I left throughout the chapter and I want to say one last time that I'm looking for a co-author to help make the story go faster. And that's it take it away Terriermon.**

 **Terriermon: lt1023 does not own digimon except for the ones he creates and he is a girlfriendless loser.**

 **Thats it you, MEGIDRAMON TEAR HIM TO SHREDS!**

 **Megidramon: Megido FLAME!!!!**

 **Terriermon: AAAAHHHHH, MOMENTAIIIIIII!**

 **NEXT TIME:**

 ** _LEGENDARY WARRIORS AND DATS TWO TEAMS ONE RIDE._**


	4. HAPPY ODAIBA DAY!

**Hey there guys sorry its been taking me so long to update but I'm hoping to have the next chapter done by today or tomorrow but in the mean time i wanted to say something very important. HAPPY ODAIBA DAY EVERYONE!!!** **That's right it's August first the day it all began for the original digidestined and has been celebrated by fans everywhere in there own unique ways if they can't go to Japan to join in the celebrations there and go see Highton View Terrace. I am one of those people who can't go but I celebrate every year by watching one of the seasons all the way through from start to finish the entire day, but this year I'm only watching the first couple episodes of each season to give me inspiration to help me write this story.** **But still I hope you have a wonderful digi-day and I hope we can all go digital to the digital world some day. cause let's be honest Digimon are a lot more likely to become real then Pokemon cause with digimon humans just have to make an amazing AI capable of thoughts and learning to feel emotion. I cant see a mouse somehow just gaining the ability to shoot electricity out of nowhere.**


	5. LEGENDARY WARRIORS AND DATS

**_Hey guys sorry if I'm not keeping up with updating as regularly as I wish I could but I'm trying to write as much as I can and make sure that its good but I've had family in town so I've been spending time with my cousins that had moved to North Carolina when I was younger so I wanted to spend time with them. But anyway this chapter will feature the Legendary Warriors and the DATS team because I want to try to hurry the story along a bit faster so that we can get to the part where they all are in the other universe. Also a little note about the omakes I might just put it at the end of a chapter cuz they won't be that long. So without further interuptions lets go take it away Izzy._**

 ** _Izzy: lt1023 does not own digimon except for the prodigious ones he creates, hope you enjoy._**

'This is going to be one hell of a ride isn't it? Oh well on the bright side we'll have our partners with us so we'll be able to spirit evolve again at least.' thought the hat and goggle wearing warrior of flame. All six of the warriors were riding the train to the shibuya train terminal to get to the underground station that first took the original five of them to the digital world. All in all some in the had changed and some hadn't. The twins hadn't changed their style of clothes or hairstyles and only changed in height and getting more muscles really, well one thing changed for both of there clothes.

Koichi now wore an open black short sleeve shirt over his red long sleeve and Koji had a white short sleeve shirt under his open blue long sleeve shirt. For Tommy he had changed the most since he was the youngest back during their adventures he was close to Koji and Koichi's height and stopped wearing his overly big hat and still wore clothes like the ones he wore in the digital world a white shirt and green shorts. JP had slimed down over the years and looked like a personal trainer, he was currently wearing a yellow no sleeve hoodie (I don't know what there called) with blue shorts. And for the only female of the group Zoe had grown into a beautiful girl, with a C-cup chest and still long blonde hair she is one of the most popular girls in school because of not just her looks but her kind personality and her reputation for helping anybody in school that needed it wether it was with studying or helping the clubs with activities she became known as the nicest girl in school.

She was currently wearing a pink tank top under an open purple short sleeve that only went to just above her abdomen and had on a purple skirt. And now we have the leader of the Legendary Warriors and the warrior of flame Takuya Kanbara with a body similar to JP's but a bit leaner from his soccer training he was wearing a black t-shirt with red and orange flame designs all over as well as the kanji for fire in the middle as well as a black hat on backwards with the same kanji on the front of it and his goggles on his hat and black cargo shorts. They had finally arrived at the terminal and made it to the elevator and were going down. "So how do you think we're being transported to this other dimension?" Koji asked.

"I think it'll be by Trailmon but with some kind of boost to take us to the other dimension" Tommy said with a smile on his face. The others shook their heads in amusement and discussed what they thought. Koichi thought that the holy three would use their celestial power to send them there and JP thought their spirits were the key while Zoe thought it be like a bubble that took them there. "What do you think Takuya?" Zoe asked with a smile that was reserved for him and only him.

"Hm I actually agree with Tommy's idea" he said as the elevator neared the bottom. The doors opened to reveal the underground train station that connected to the digital world with a single rail being used by an occupant that made the warrior of flame pale. "Hey kid long time no see" said a dark monotone voice, for Tommy's guess was correct in that it was a Trailmon but one Takuya thought he would never see again, it was Dark Trailmon.

"Come on I'm on a tight schedule here I've got a make one more stop before we go to our final destination" said Dark Trailmon opening his doors while looking at them with his one red eye "All Aboard". Everyone seemingly ignored what he said to Takuya and boarded. Takuya stayed back and went to Dark Trailmon's face and asked "Hey are you going to turn me and the others into hybrids us and our spirits like you did to me last time?". Focusing on him with his eye he responded saying "No need to worry that was a one time thing but you should actually at some point possess the ability to control that form on your own now climb on we've got to pick up one of the other teams the one called the Data Squad I think".

With wide eyes he asked "Wait were meeting up with Marcus and his team?" nodding the Trailmon responded saying "Yes and it seems to me your have some knowledge about them Ophanimon gave me the a little more info then you all so I wonder how you knew that was the team that leader was associated with, hmm?". Takuya started to ramble a bit to try and cover up his blunder all while Dark Trailmon just turned away and said "Whatever kid just hurry up on so we can go. Oh also as soon as we leave your D-Tectors will be given back to you with your spirits inside of them." nodding Takuya boarded and took a seat next to Zoe, who blushed because he happened to flop onto the seat and wound up with his thigh rubbing against hers. As Dark Trailmon started moving Takuya only had one thought in his mind as they sped into a portal 'How well is it going to go with both our team and Marcus's team taking the same Trailmon to the other dimension'.

DATS UNIVERSE

'As soon as I find the bastard that copied Agumon's most powerful form I'm going to punch it till its begging for mercy or I hit it hard enough that it thinks its a princess' if your wondering who is thinking this well you need to rewatch data squad cause its obviously Marcus. He was currently standing outside an abandoned train station with the other members of DATS (minus Yushima, Samson, and Spencer. The first two because they both were in their own opinion to old to go on this adventure and Spencer couldn't because he didn't have Bancho Leomon with him anymore) including Keenan and Kristy with their partners at their side. After receiving a message from Yggdrasil the previous day they were all here to help as much as they could, the computer program gave them specifics to be at the exact train station they were. Over the last couple years in terms of looks and clothes the older DATS members (meaning Miki, Megumi, Marcus, Yoshi, Thomas) hadn't changed except for Marcus having even bigger muscles which the girls especially Yoshi liked to look at.

As for Keenan and Kristy they had grown quite a bit (they look the way they did in the epilogue of Digimon Data Squad), Keenan was currently wearing a dark purple short sleeve v-neck t-shirt with black cargo shorts as well as a silver chain around his neck with a silver kunai pendant on the chain, and for nostalgic purposes he put on blue war paint triangles on his cheeks. Kristy was currently wearing a pink floral t-shirt with a blue skirt and has a Phoenix charm on a black leather necklace. After waiting for a good half hour the more impatient ones were starting to pace around, meaning Marcus, while Agumon was around were the train stops doing a silly dance. Being curious Gaomon went up to him and asked what he was doing "Well I'm doing a dance for luck that will make this train come faster".

Hearing his innocent response made a few of them sweat drop except Marcus who stopped his pacing. "Yeah go for it Agumon anything to make this train come faster" Marcus told him giving him a grin and thumbs up. Sighing in exasperation Thomas came up to them "You two realize that no matter how much you 'lucky dancing' you do it won't make the train come faster" Thomas said while crossing his arms. "WOOT WOOT" came a dark sounding monotone train whistle as a mostly black train with yellow lines on its side and a big red eye in front and two red 'eyes' on its side rolled up.

Agumon broke the silence of disbelief saying "You were saying". "All aboard" said Dark Trailmon opening his cars and looking at them with his eye. "Hold up your alive?" Marcus asked. "Mhm the names Dark Trailmon I'm here to pick you up and bring you to the other dimension along with another team that comes from the dimension I'm from" said Dark Trailmon.

"And who is the other team?" asked Yoshi. "The Legendary Warriors" he responded making Marcus and Agumon have a surprised look on their face. Looking at each other they all entered the train car and saw they had 6 traveling companions give boys and one girl. The boy in the back wearing the black t-shirt with flame designs on it started walking towards their group as Marcus walked forward as well with Agumon following at his side.

As they stood face to face it felt like the few moments that they stood there saying nothing was an eternity for both groups who were all wondering what was going to happen. After a few more seconds of wordlessly staring Marcus started to pull back his fist "Marcus don't do what I think you're going to do!" Yoshi said as she pulled on his non pulled back arm only for him to shoot his fist forward anyway. But what confused all of the Data Squad was that his fist stopped between him and the other boy while he had a smirk on his face "Long time no see huh hat boy" and with a smirk as well on his face Takuya fist bumped him "Good to see you again too Mr. Self Proclaimed Ultimate Fighter". And with that short exchange of words both teams were now in a state of relief that a fight wasn't going to happen and dumbfounded at what was going on.

"Come on into the other car with me Marcus and Agumon I feel like we have a lot to talk about right now" Takuya told them while walking into the other car. "Fine but don't order me around fire boy, the only ones who can order me around are Commander Sampson, my parents, and Yoshi man she can hit hard" he said following him while he rubbed his head at the memory of the hits he got "Yeah Takuya just cause you turn into a digimon don't think the boss can't beat ya" Agumon said putting in his support. With the two leaders in the other car it was now dead silent with no one able to understand what happened "What the fuck just happened?" Keenan said breaking the silence and inadvertently saying what everyone was thinking.

"Um perhaps it would be good if we introduced ourselves before we try and figure out what just happened, my name is Thomas H. Nornstein it's good to meet you" Thomas said trying to make things more calm. As they all started introducing themselves in the other car the two leaders were having a serious discussion. "So how you holding up with this whole situation man?" Takuya asked him. "In all honesty not to good, I mean if I'm feeling pretty shitty right now thinking about what this evil copy of Agumon is doing then I think I know how your feeling right now." Marcus said while he clenched his fists.

"Well your not wrong but in all honesty I think this is going to be fun besides the evil copies we get to see the Legendary Heroes again and we're getting a cute little junior to share between us to mold into someone stronger than all of us." Takuya said with a big grin on his face. With an equally big grin on his face Marcus agreed saying "Yeah that's true that part makes me excited. I wonder what he or she is will be like and who their partner will be". With his grin turning into a smirk Takuya looked at Marcus challengingly "Let's make a bet" now with his own smirk "I'm listening". "Let's bet that if they have a partner that's apart of a Greymon line you win a hundred bucks from me but if they have don't I win a hundred bucks from you" Takuya said with the challenging smirk on his face.

"Sounds fair but let's make another bet as well, if they wind up looking up to me the most I win fifty bucks and if they look up to you the most I'll pay you fifty bucks" Marcus said with smug grin on his face. " Hmmm fine then if they look up to one of the others more you have to pay whoever it is a hundred bucks since your so confident" Takuya says challenging him. "Deal" Marcus said with the same grin on his face. Shaking on it they looked out the window while thinking about what the future might bring. 'I wonder if our junior will think I'm cool' they both thought at the same time unaware that said person knew about all the Legendary Heroes and their teams for years from watching a tv show all their life.

 ** _And scene I hope you all enjoyed and I'm sorry I haven't been updating as much as I should but when your busy your busy. Anyway the next chapter features the legendary red general Mikey and the Fusion Fighters and the super star Tagiru and the hunters. I'd also like to say in advance that I'm going to make Mami a hunter but I'm having trouble coming up with a good partner for her so if you guys have any suggestions tell me and if I reallreally like your idea I'll give you a shout out next chapter so see ya, your up Izzy._**

 ** _Izzy: lt1023 doesn't own digimon except for the ones he creates, prodigious._**


	6. Generals and hunters on their way

**_Okay I'm back and a little disappointment that no one really cared enough to try to do my poll or give their own opinion of who Mami's main partner should be. Even if I'm disappointed I'll still give my all into writing this story but I'll be making Mami have all three options that I had for her be on her team, as well as her main partner will be Shamanmon. Now after this chapter will be where all the teams meet so I might need to focus on specific people over others in their groups that will be in more shock then others when the Legendary Heroes reveal their secret, if you guys have any preference of who it should be tell me and give me your reasons for why. Now before I drone on I should start the chapter but don't skip over the ending there might be more questions for you readers, without further ado let's have the disclaimer done by 100% combination Taichi and Zeromaru from Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01._**

 ** _Taichi: "lt1023 doesn't own digimon although I think if he did we would have gotten our own show instead of just being a manga."_**

 ** _Zeromaru: "Yeah true and the only digimon he owns are the ones he created, let's go digital Wind Guardian." Cutting a hole in the ceiling him and Taichi flew out._**

 ** _Ok lets get this story going. 'he said with a sweatdrop on his face'._**

'Well this is going to be exciting... I hope." thought the legendary red general Mikey Kudo as he and his fellow generals and the hunters were walking down the street. For them it had only been a year since the Quartzmon incident so they all hadn't changed much only a little some not even changing their types of clothes. For Angie and Airu they had filled out there clothes a bit more with bodies like Nene has (Nene looked the same cause I think we can all agree that she looks beautiful the way she was at the end of the hunters arc). While their newest female recruit to the team as of six months ago, Mami, had grown into a body like Nene's as well but was more top heavy then her female peers by being an entire cup size bigger then them ( that's more than it sounds I'm not talking like if they were 20 c-cups and she was a 21 c-cup or whatever I mean they are c-cups and she is a d-cup), she was so surprised and happy when she met her partner Shamanmon and even though they were in a time of peace they still asked the others for training advice in case they would have to help fight.

Most of the guys looked the same including Christopher, Jeremy, Yuu (I liked his japanese name better), Ren, and Ryouma (who had found the real Psychemon who had memories of being with him while under Quartzmon's control). The only two that had changed were Mikey and Tagiru and it was only their clothes and accessories that were changed like Mickey wearing his old red and blue shirt with the Fusion Fighters symbol on it as well as buying a new pair of goggles that looked like his old ones except instead of the rims being green they were now yellowish gold. While Tagiru had changed from his old shirt to a red shirt with purple 'slash' marks on it and Mickey's old goggles proudly atop his head. They were all on their way to the bridge where Bagramon was defeated and where they found the Brave Snatcher, from the message they had gotten from Shoutmon telling them everything that was happening and also that he would meet them with the Old Clock Shop Man at the bridge.

As they were walking there was one of them that looked so excited that he was about to explode from enthusiasm, I'm sure I don't have to explain who it is, and was shaking as he walked with the biggest grin possible. "I can't believe that we're going to another dimension! This is going to be so cool, my blood is boiling with excitement!" Tagiru said while flailing his arms and fist pumping as well as steam coming out of his nose. The others sighed at their friends ever constant enthusiasm while Mickey chuckled in amusement and Mami grumbled to herself with her eyes closed and proceeded to grab Tagiru's ear. "Ow ow ow, Mami why do you always do this?!" he asked her as he struggled, with a slight glare she said back "Because someone has to keep you under control and stop you from going crazy" she reasoned.

She released his ear and listened to him grumble and say in an agitated tone "I don't need you to keep me under control I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself, I don't want to be a bother plus I'm sure you 'keeping me under control' is cutting into your Mr. Yuu time and I don't want to take that from you" he finished with a hint of jealousy in his voice. With a huff Tagiru marched on while the others didn't even bat an eye already used to how the two were around each other. But Mami looked at him as he walked away with a sad look on her face. Over the course of the months that she had been a hunter Tagiru had actually been the one who she had asked for help the most from since they had known each other for so long she trusted him the most, it also gave her the chance to be closer to him.

After a few more minutes of walking in silence they could see the bridge where Bagramon and Quartzmon both met their end. From a distance they could see two figures standing near the waters edge one was an old man with a visor holding a cane andthe other one was a small red dragon whose head resembled a 'V' with scarf rapped around his neck and headphone like objects around his ears that had crowns on them and held a large microphone in his hand. "Mmm good your all here," said the Old Man before turning to the dragon "are you really sure about this King Shoutmon I know I'm not exactly someone who can be trusted easily" he said while scratching behind his head. Smiling slightly Shoutmon looked towards him and said "Don't worry you helped us defeat Quartzmon after all, you may not have made up for everything you did in your previous life but you have redeemed yourself enough that I can trust you with this in this situation" the Old Man looked down at him and nodded his head in understanding.

Turning to the main road they spotted the generals and hunters making their way over. "Hello everyone it is good to see all of you made it." Shoutmon said giving the group a big smile before bowing "I thank you all for taking the time out of your own lives to help in this serious situation" he said gratefully. Mickey walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "What are friends for, right partner" he said with his own smile. The two grinned at each other and clasped hands in excitement, reassurance, and trust leaving everyone else smiling at the two of them except Christopher and Tagiru, Tagiru because smiling was to little of a word to describe his faces expression and Christopher because he doesn't smile often.

"Ehem" the old man coughed to get the groups attention "As excited as you are there are a few things to discuss first". Nodding Shoutmon returned to the old man's side and made a serious face before addressing them "Now as you were told already we will be going to another dimension for an indefinite amount of time so I hope you were all able to pack only what you needed." seeing them nod again he continued "As you all should know in this situation we will be working together with the other Legendary Heroes and their teams, but what you don't know is that when they were pulled through time and space it had an effect on their memories". In slight shock Yuu was the only one who managed to ask what he meant.

"What I mean is that when they returned home they couldn't remember helping us here with Quartzmon, I asked the leaders of the other dimensions to see if they or their teams even knew the name Quartzmon, except for the leaders giving vague answers of it sounding familiar the other teams had no clue at all" pacing in place in front of them "I believe that the Legendary Heroes do remember they just decided to play dumb since none of their teammates could remember the battle at all". Seeing the shocked faces of the Generals/ Hunters he stayed silent to let them process the information. After waiting for a couple minutes the Old Man continued the conversation "While it is a problem that they will not recognize you remember you didn't know a lot about them in the first place anyway, Reload Clockmon" he said raising his fusion loader as a light shot out of it onto the ground revealing a clock with one red eye grey and gold colored arms and legs, and a gold windup key on its head. "Since we were the ones who originally brought the other teams to this dimension its only right we send you to another to meet with them" as he turned to his partner and nodded his head "Ok, **Chrono Breaker** " said the clock making a green wall of energy that resembled a clock face in the center.

"This won't last long and it is difficult to lock on to a dimension that we've never been to so the time to go would be now" the old man said firmly. Nodding in understanding they all looked at the portal and walked towards it. Shoutmon stopped right before the portal and watched as the others went through before saying one last thing "Please do not betray the trust I've given you Bagramon" he said to the old man with a glare. Looking down at him one of his eyes glowed red as he said in a deeper voice "I promise you that I will not let this chance of redemption to go to waste, after all you won fair and square in our fight and are now the king" he said bowing slightly to show his seriousness.

Nodding in satisfaction the king of the digital world walked through the portal as well closing behind him. "Good luck children, I hope you will return safely" the old man said as he and Clockmon walked through a portal to the digital world to make sure everything would stay safe.

 ** _And scene, ok I'm sorry that it has taken me awhile to get this chapter out but in my defense I've had to deal with school. So anyways please tell me what you guys thought as well as telling me who it is that you would prefer to talk more during the next chapter than some of the others. I'd also like to ask you guys if you wanted any previews of the next chapter, responses during the next couple of days will determine if I will or not. Ok I think that's it take it away Taichi and Zero._**

 ** _Taichi and Zero: lt1023 doesn't own digimon except for the ones he has created, BYE!!_**


	7. The Meeting of Heroes and Rulers

**Okay guys I'd like to thank Zero Slash One for his review even if it wasn't a completely nice one it is still appreciated but I would like to say at least three things about it though one would be that yes the beginning plot with the dragon and wyvern and how they became how they are and effected other anime and manga worlds is probably over the top and not very clear but so are most religions I mean some of them tell of an almighty God but don't say how or why they're almighty. The second thing is that I've read a lot of** **other Fanfiction and they weren't all that great to me having similar things you said about my story but are still more popular than mine and they were pretty bad. And last but not least the reason that the different Main characters of other worlds are like this isn't that it was the dragon that did it all and they weren't important it was because of them having the potential to be so great already when they were born that the dragon scale becomes apart of them before birth to help them on their journey to greatness. Anyways I appreciate the review and it** **would be nice to see a review or two more often saying if it's good or not I don't care if it's a nice or mean I'd like some constructive criticism.**

 **Well anyway** **this chapter took me awhile to get to and also to write it but hey I'm working with a lot of characters here I have to think of who is going to speak more than others. Now this chapter will be similar to the previous ones in that it will be mostly information revealing at first but then later is when more main plot stuff will happen** **, now take it away Marcus.**

 **Marcus: lt1023 doesn't own digimon except for the ones he has made himself, Let's go Agumon DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE!**

 **Story start!**

In the sixth universe in an empty field inside a forest all was calm and peaceful, even a few In-Training digimon were playing together until a portal appeared above the field and dropped twelve teenagers and twelve digimon onto the ground creating a dust cloud around the area. As the dust cleared the ones who fell happened to be the original digidestined in a very uncomfortable looking dogpile with Mimi, Joe, Ken, Kari, and Sora on top and T.K., Izzy, Tai, Davis, Cody, Yolei, and Matt below them and their digimon on the very bottom. "Ow Joe get your ass off my face" "T.K. you better not even think about grabbing at anything" "Davis stop kicking my side" "Wow Davis you make a comfy seat" "Thanks but I'd rather not be a seat" "I'm not the smallest anymore but that dosen't mean I like being squished on the bottom, it's really uncomfortable" "What have you guys been eating your way to heavy" "All you humans are to heavy so can you please, GET OFF" with one last scream from the digimon they started to untangle themselves from the big dogpile. After they were all free they took notice of their surroundings seeing that they were in a clearing in a forest.

"How beautiful" Kari said in awe looking at the clearing and the surrounding forest and mountain around them from her spot on the ground. As Davis picked her up so she was off the ground he said "I agree it's beautiful but I feel like someone should have been here already to guide us" he said not noticing the blush that spread across her face. And as if to answer him they all heard the sound of hoof beats on the ground getting louder. "Be ready for anything guys!" Tai yelled out while he pulled out his digivice with the others following his example.

When the sound of hoofs sounded really close they could make out the silhouettes of two centaur like creatures. The first one was a sheep like centaur with a mainly white fur coat and black face, with two purple horns on the sides of it's head and purple armor adorning its chest. While the other one was a bull like centaur with black skin and three horns on its head, and it also wore red armor on its chest.

As they came up to them they remained ready in case of being attacked even as the bull addressed them "Why are you here humans?" he asked in a deep voice. Walking forward the bearer of the crest of knowledge bowed to both the bull and sheep saying "We are very sorry if we have disturbed you but we were asked by the leaders of your dimension to come and help with the evil that is making itself known here." he said respectfully. In a female voice the sheep spoke saying "I see so you are one of the groups that we were tasked to find. I'm sorry for my comrades gruff attitude I am Pajiramon and this is Vajramon we are two of the twelve devas that serve the sovereign of this dimension we are grateful for your cooperation" she said while turning around and running a few yards before saying to them "Please follow me the leaders of our world are at the summit of the mountain and it would be best to leave now before nightfall, also please ignore Vajramon and his grumbling" she said taking the lead with her partner really grumbling as she said he would.

"Ok lets digivolve so we don't get left behind guys" Agumon said cheerfully with all the other digimon agreeing. Agreeing as well the digidestined raised their digivices high to the sky "DIGIVOLVE" "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE" they shouted out.

"Agumon Digivolve to... Greymon!"

"Gabumon Digivolve to... Garurumon!"

"Tentomon Digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Birdramon!"

"Palmon Digivolve to... Togemon!"

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to ... Raidramon The Storm of Friendship!"

"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to... Holsemon The Wings of Love!"

"Gatomon Armor Digivolve to... Nefertimon The Angel of Light!"

"Patamon Armor Digivolve to... Pegasusmon The Flying Hope!"

"Wormon Digivolve to... Stingmon!"

And with that they climbed on top of their partners back, or in Joe and Cody's case riding on Garurumon and Raidramon seeing as Gomamon and Armadillomon's evolutions weren't that fast on land. As they followed behind the two devas the group noticed that behind the trees they were passing there were a mix of different types and level digimon seeing some like Gekomon and Otamamon, Cherrymon and Blossomon, even a Machinedramon and Metal Tyranomon. They were looking at them with a mixed of emotions of fear, hope, curiosity, and awe. Tai and Greymon rode up next to the devas "Why are there so many digimon here did they know we were coming and wanted to greet us or something?" he asked.

Narrowing his eyes Vajramon faced them "No these are refugees from the towns and cities that that have already been taken overover. So far only two towns and one city has fallen but the amount of the rescued is less than desirable to say the least." he said looking at the small group of In training and baby digimon of Botamon, Koromon, Pagumon, Zurumon, and Kuramon they were passing and gave them a rare smile to their join. "I guess you've got a soft spot for kids huh?" Matt said with a smirk earning him a glare from the bull. "HaHaHa, yes he does seem to like children from what I have noticed but it is good that he has this soft spot because I know it helps reassure them that everything will be ok now" Pajiramon said with a soft smile with everyone else gaining one as well.

"Say you said that you two serve the sovereign right?" Davis asked as he and Raidramon rode up to the front with Cody and Armadillomon holding on to him, receiving a nod from both of them he continued saying "Then why did you say before that the rulers of this dimension are up the mountain instead of just calling them the sovereign?" he asked curiously. "That's an easy question it is because the sovereign aren't the only rulers of this dimension for their are five different groups of protectors the sovereign as a whole make up one group" Pajiramon answered and leaving them in shock that this world needed so many groups to keep the peace. Up ahead they could see the foot of the mountain when Vajramon yelled to them "You may want to brace yourselves the mountains incline is rather steep and treacherous" and boy he wasn't kidding as the started to ascend they saw more and more jagged boulders in their path as well as the wind whipping in their faces.

After some time the group was nearing the summit after Raidramon, Greymon, and Stingmon blasted and slashed through the boulders in their way. As they got closer the more they could all feel pressure coming from the powerful entities above them and it frightened some of them to know that these powerful presences were the ones asking _them_ for help. Finally reaching close to the summit Tai and Davis had their partners sprint ahead to get to the top where a surprise was for the two of them.

"What how'd you beat us up here?!" they exclaimed in unison.

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 ** _Around the time the original and 02 team arrived_**

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

In another part of the forest above the trees there was a ripple in the sky that looked like when you drop a rock into a pond and out of this ripple came the crimson machanical stead known as Grani. Seeing a safe spot the dragon set itself down near the base of a mountain before letting his passengers off. Opening up the hatch the tamers walked outside to see this new world. They were surprised to see that they weren't in a wasteland with data streams everywhere like in their own digital world.

They saw that there were numerous digimon in the area ranging from all types and levels in shelters. "Those poor digimon, what could have caused them to have to live like this?" Jeri asked in a heartbreaking tone seeing that some of them looked like they were in pain. While most of them were thinking the same as her Terriermon just kept staring in a direction off to the side with his eyes wide and mouth gaping. "Hey what's the matter Terriermon what are you looking at?" Henry finally asked after noticing he hadn't heard a peep from him since they got off Grani, the only response he got was him pointing towards where he was facing and what he saw left him in a similar state.

The group hearing them turned to where Terriermon was pointing and saw someone EXTREMELY familiar. Standing in one of the camps helping hand out soup to the hungry digimon was a crimson dinosaur with black markings on its body with a hazard symbol on its chest and had golden eyes, there was another Guilmon. Looking around they saw more all around some helping with tending to refugees while others were refugees. Before they could ask how it was possible someone landed in the clearing with them it was a mutant looking digimon with a mainly white body and one yellow eye and red demon wings on its back.

"Who are you?" the stranger asked them with a critical 'eye' ( I sicken myself with the bad puns I think up). "Hey buddy don't you know it's polite to introduce yourself first before you ask about someone else, have some manners" Rika said back to him with a glare. After staring at her for a moment "I am Ghoulmon now who are you, are you one of the teams my masters told me to look out for?" he introduced himself as Takato stepped up "If your masters are some of the rulers of this world then yes I think we are them, we're the Digimon Tamers it's a pleasure to meet you Ghoulmon" he said to him in a friendly way. "Indeed my masters are some of the rulers of this world, I serve the seven great demon lords and work directly under lord Lucemon himself, if it isn't to much trouble could you please follow me to the top of the mountain that is where the meeting is and I'd be happy to answer your questions along the way" he asked them nicely as they nodded in agreement.

Taking cards from their deck holsters they got into their positions as they slashed the cards through their digivices. Yelling together "DIGI-MODIFY" a green and black computer grid was around them as each of them modified their partners.

"DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE" "MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE" "SPEED ACTIVATE" "STAMINA ACTIVATE" "HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE" "WARP DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE"

"Guilmon Digivolve to... Growlmon!"

"Growlmon Matrix Digivolve to... WarGrowlmon!" he exclaimed firing his boosters and feeling his speed increase he lifted Takato and himself into the air.

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!" she yelled as Rika mounted her and they sprinted at well hyper speed.

"Terriermon Digivolve to... Gargomon!"

"Gargomon Matrix Digivolve to... Rapidmon!" "Getting a head start like that, I'd expect that from Rika but you Takato for shame" said while carrying Henry on his shoulder and listeningto Henry give him a warning.

"Monodramon Digivolve to... Strikedramon!" "Strikedramon Matrix Digivolve to... Cyberdramon!" he said finishing with a growl while picking Ryo up and flying after them. "Hey princess why not wait for your prince to catch up" Ryo said in a 'flirting' way making Rika growl more scary like then Cyberdramon did.

"Kahuna Waves" Marine Angemon said sending his bubbles to the rest of the group with his stamina rising to keep the bubbles formed.

"Impmon Warp Digivolve to... Beelzemon!" "Beelzemon mode change to... Beelzemon Blast Mode!" he said picking up both Ai and Mako and flying after the others "Hows about you's wait for all of us pretty boy and stop trying to flirt".

Riding on top of Kyubimon who was running on the tops of trees Rika was the first to ask a question "Ok now that we're moving mind telling us why a supposedly incredibly evil group like the Demon Lords are some of the leaders of this world?". Looking down at her from in the air "It is because the world needs balance it maybe true that most Demon Lords seek nothing but destruction but in these times of chaos they are willing to fight for the side of good so that there is a balance of powers of light and darkness on both sides." he answered. "How about the other Guilmon's around here when Takato was the one who created him from a drawing?" Henry asked this time coming up beside him. "I believe that it was because of the connection to your world that this world and the other worlds have, you see though they are not physically next to or touching each other the world's are always influenced by one another so when your Guilmon was born was probably when other Guilmon's started appearing in other dimensions." Ghoulmon answered.

"I'd like to know why there are so many digimon in this area they look like they're refugees." Takato asked the demon. "Yes they look like refugees because they are refugees. They are the rescued citizens of the areas that have already been taken over by the enemy" Ghoulmon said with a solemn voice. "How awful" Jeri said sadly, "Those jerks when I get my hands on them they'll be crying like babies" Kazu said trying to be tough."Crying like babies" Gaurdromon said copying his tamer while the other's agreed with him about stopping them.

Giving them an eye smile similar to a certain silver haired copycat ninja Ghoulmon said to them happily "I thank you all for your kindness I hope that you will be safe while on your journey". Smiling at his words they continued up the mountain until they were finally near the top "There it is!" Kazu said loudly "Last one up is a rotten digi-egg, HYPER SPEED ACTIVATE!" Takato yelled out while swiping a card through his digivice. "Hey no fair goggle head!" Rika screamed out in frustration "Guess you'll have to enjoy getting to the top with me then" Ryo said coming up next to her "NO WAY IN HELL" Rika said angrily as her and Kyubimon ran/jumped faster ahead.

Takato and WarGrowlmon reaching the top touched down and looked to see something shocking "Why are you guys wrestling, and why is Marcus on the ground in pain?"

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

 _Earlier before the other two teams arrived on the side of the mountain_

 **TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

At a train station a fourth of the way up the mountain a tunnel behind it was shimmering with light inside of it. Out of the tunnel came Dark Trailmon calmly going up to the stations platform "Last stop everyone off" he said in his normal dark monotone voice. As he said this the doors opened with a hiss and smoke letting the passengers get off. Walking onto the platform they all saw that they were at an abandoned train station with the only thing that showed that they were in the digital world was the sign written in digicode.

"I'd take you further up the mountain but the power the Celestials gave me is running out already and if I don't go now I'm not going to be leaving any time soon" he told them in a solemn voice. Smiling at his concerns they all told him to go that they'd be fine. A smiling Takuya told him "It's fine buddy it's our job to help out with beating the bad guys not yours, besides this should be good practice for us Legendary Warriors to make sure we're not too rusty" he said finishing with a smirk. Happy to know it was fine Dark Trailmon moved forward while sasaying goodbye to them till he sped up and disappeared into a portal of light.

"Nice guy, had the voice of a bad guy but still nice" Agumon said with a smile nonchalantly with Marcus and the others nodding their heads in agreement. Looking up towards the top of the mountain Zoe said "Looks like that's where we've got to go" "And I shall be the one to guide you towards the top" spoke a voice from behind them. Turning around they saw what looked like a half boy half goat kid with white hair, fangs, a red scarf and silver and black body armor. "And you are?" Yoshi asked wondering who the strange digimon was.

"Oh my apologies I am Aegiomon and I 'work' with one of the groups that rule this world the Olympic XII" he introduced himself while not saying how he is connected to the group "I hope you will forgive me for being so presumptuous but could you please follow me to the top of the mountain I do not wish to keep the rulers waiting" he asked them nicely while bowing. They said it was fine before Aegiomon jumped up the mountain ahead so that they would follow him. They all prepared to leave before Kristy asked the question they all forgot to ask because of their leaders interaction with the other "Wait how are you guys going to get to the top of the mountain without your partners we haven't seen them the entire time it took to get here?" she asked with everyone else noticing and agreeing with her. Takuya walked up to them and smirked "It's fine you guys go ahead and we'll catch up with you" he said confusing them before Marcus said it was fine as well.

"Alright guys let's go" Marcus said as he was enveloped in orange pixilated energy particles while the other's were still confused about their new friends they still followed his lead with Kristy enveloped in the same colored energy and Thomas's blue, Yoshi's pink, Keenan's purple, and Miki and Megumi's black and white. With one voice they yelled out "DNA CHARGE OVERDRIVE!" the core four members yelled together as their energies turned white in their palms as they slammed them on their digivices "DNA FULL~ CHARGE!!" Miki, Megumi, and Kristy yelled as their energies surged upward as they slammed their hands onto their digivices.

"Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to... ShineGreymon!"

"Gaomon Double Warp Digivolve to... MirageGaogamon!"

"Lalamon Double Warp Digivolve to... Rosemon!"

"Falcomon Double Warp Digivolve to... Ravemon!"

"Biyomon Digivolve to... Aquilamon!"

"Aquilamon Digivolve to... Garudamon!"

"Pawnchessmon Digivolve to... Knightchessmon!" both Miki and Megumi said for their normally very silent partners.

"Knightchessmon Digivolve to... Bishopchessmon!" Megumi said for her partner.

"Knightchessmon Digivolve to... Rookchessmon!" Miki said for her partner.

After the evolutions were completed they started up the mountain at a fast pace to catch up to Aegiomon some slower than others like Rookchessmon but made up for it by using his strength to launch himself into the air as to not lag behind. Seeing their Digivolutions left the Legendary Warriors a little impressed by how different digivolution is betwixt their teams while Takuya just looked at the top of the mountain with an excited grin before looking at his D-Tector and closing his eyes. At seeing what Takuya was doing they followed his lead and closed their eyes and concentrated on the presences inside the device. They all felt it, the connection that they had missed for so long the feeling that they were truly connected to nature itself through their spirits. ( The Digivolution sequence for them will be different from the others)

"EXECUTE NOW!" Takuya yelled feeling the power of flame coursing through him again "FUSION EVOLUTION!" He yelled as he swiped a big ball of Fractal code around his hand onto his D-Tector before being surrounded by a larger amount of Fractal code. Inside of it he screamed with what sounded like the agony of being burned alive as the power of both the human spirit Agunimon and the beast spirit BurningGreymon combined and became the fusion spirit of flame "ALDAMON!"

"EXECUTE!" Koji yelled feeling the element of light flow through him "FUSION EVOLUTION!" he yelled as he swiped a big ball of Fractal code around his hand onto his D-Tector before being surrounded by a larger amount of Fractal code. Inside of it he screamed with what sounded like the agony of being blinded by light as the power of both the human spirit Lobomon and the beast spirit KendoGarurumon combined and became the fusion spirit of light "BEOWOLFMON!"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Tommy yelled as he felt the ice inside of him as he swiped a big ball of Fractal code around his hand onto his D-Tector before being surrounded by a larger amount of Fractal code. Inside of it he screamed with the agony of being frozen as he felt the presence of the beast of ice "KORIKAKUMON!"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" Zoe yelled feeling the strength and gentleness of wind as she swiped a big ball of Fractal code around her hand onto her D-Tector before being surrounded by a larger amount of Fractal code. Inside she screamed with the agony of being whipped by the wind as she felt the presence of the beast of wind "ZEPHYRMON!"

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" JP yelled feeling the surge of thunder as he swiped a strip of Fractal code around his hand onto his D-Tector before being surrounded by a larger amount of Fractal code. Inside he let the energy envelop and cover himself as he felt the rush of being the warrior of thunder again "BEETLEMON!"

"EXECUTE BEAST SPIRIT EVOLUTION" Koichi yelled feeling the darkness himself become one as he swiped a big ball of Fractal code around his hand onto his D-Tector before being surrounded by a larger amount of Fractal code. Inside he screamed with the agony of being hunted in the dark as he felt the presence of the beast of darkness "JAGERLOWEEMON!"

Now that they were in their digimon forms they finally felt complete like without their spirits there was a peice of themselves missing and now that they had it back they did what only felt natural... they bounded past their slack jawed friends who were staring at them in shock as they went wild. "Wahoo! See you guys at the top oh and don't lag behind us too much" Aldamon said as he flew towards the top with his teammates not to far behind him. They stood there with their partners in stunned silence while others were having flashbacks of when they faced the Bio Hybrids "Lagging behind who do you think your talking to hat boy, let's go ShineGreymon!" "Right boss" Marcus and ShineGreymon said flying at top speed to get to the top before Takuya.

Snapped out of their stunned states the Data Squad followed after them with some worried about how dangerous their new friends were. In a neck and neck race between ShineGreymon and Aldamon they were close to the top trying to beat each other before both of them flew on to the top and smashed onto the ground before both dedigivolved and both Takuya and Marcus both yelled at the same time "I WON!". "No I won" "You wish hat boy me and Agumon won" they started arguing saying their reasons for knowing they won. Until suddenly from the opposite direction they came up Tai, Greymon, Davis and Raidramon came up before shouting in surprise "What how'd you beat us up here?!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Cause we're not slow like you two" Marcus said with a smirk "Oh is that right, huh?!" Tai said getting in his face. "Yeah that's right me and Agumon are faster than all you guys deal with it!" "I got here first you Ultimate Fighter wannabe stop kidding yourself" "I'd like to see how fast you guys are when me and WarGreymon leave you in the dust" "Me and Raidramon could totally whoop all your asses" they all said getting in each other's face. Before long they got even more childish with their argument as they started to wrestle each other with Tai's Agumon and Veemon watching them with sweat drops on their heads "You know in hindsight we should have expected them to do this" Veemon said in a resigned tone with Agumon nodding in agreement. The only one not sweat dropping was Marcus's Agumon who was "Yeah get em boss we won that race their just jealous" yeah he was cheering for Marcus while hopping close to where they were wrestling.

"They can't call you a wannabe and get away with it, cause your the bo-aaahhh~" was all he got out before falling onto Marcus's *cough* 'family jewels' head first and from the size and weight of his head it hurt a lot. And as a man Ultimate Fighter he might be Marcus fell to the ground in pain holding his groin and not even 5 minutes later Takato showed up on WarGrowlmon asking "Why are you guys wrestling, and why is Marcus on the ground in pain?". After Veemon and Agumon explained what happened was when a group of bystanders decided to make their presence known.

"Sorry to have to put insult to injury Marcus but we were actually here first" said a voice from behind them. Turning around they saw that it was Mickey who spoke with Tagiru and the other generals and hunters standing behind them just watching them wrestle "But thanks for the entertainment, really exciting guys!" Tagiru said with a grin as four of the Legendary Heroes glared at him. Not long after the digidestined, tamers, legendary warriors, and the data squad had gotten up the mountain with each of them introducing themselves. As they got acquainted with each other the Legendary Heroes were talking in hushed voices about the prophecy asking each other what parts of it could mean and how Mickey and Tagiru's group had it easy with their portal showing up here at the top before their guides got their attention.

"You will all have the chance to get to know one another later so pay attention" Vajramon said in irritation.( I don't know if it's annoying or not that I keep changing writing styles so if it is I'm sorry)

"What my friend is trying to say is that our leaders are almost here and that it would be most disrespectful if they were to come while you were all conversing" A Pidomon said coming up next to Vajramon, he was apparently the generals and hunters guide.

"And speaking of which I see them coming this way" Aegiomon said staring in the distance with a small smile.

Coming towards them was a Azulongmon, Lucemon, Cherubimon, and a Alphamon. Landing on or near the top of the mountain the four of them stood tall and eyed them. With wisdom and power in his voice Azulongmon was the first to speak.

"Welcome young ones to our world, I cannot express my gratitude to you all for coming to help us" he said to them in a humble tone.

"Yes yes very grateful indeed but I do feel that we should explain the details of what they need to know now, also you legendary warriors your wary looks are not unfounded but still not appreciated" Lucemon said side eyeing them from where he stood making said team flinch.

"Yes let us begin now" Alphamon said in a serious voice, "Yes let's" Cherubimon said agreeing as well.

"Hang on a second isn't there one leader missing, from what we were told there are five groups who rule over this world but there are only four representatives from each group here" Izzy said curiously.

Aegiomon lightly smacked his forehead "That's my fault please forgive me" he said walking towards the empty space meant for the fifth representative while the other four shook their heads. Continuing to walk forward Aegiomon said nothing as he was bathed in a bright light.

"Aegiomon Warp Digivolve to... Jupitermon!" he exclaimed as the light disappeared showing he was no longer a half boy half goat but a giant warrior in golden armor that covered him completely with lightning accents on it.

Now in all his true glorious form the teams were surprised that he was already here with them, as for the data squad and legendary warriors they were in shock that their guide who had seemed so overly polite was actually apart of one of the groups that ruled this world.

"Hang on a second, your one of the leaders of this world?" Koji asked pointing at Jupitermon.

"That is correct" he answered simply.

"Then why did you guide us here and not just send one of your followers like the others?" Koichi asked this time.

"Hmmm, I guess you can say I wanted to see what you all were like. Sure I could have waited till you all arrived here and did what the others did but then how would I be able to tell what you were like then, when faced with important figures most people will try to be as polite and non disruptive as possible not exactly showing me what kind of people you all are but what kind of people your trying to act like." he said without a hint of doubt or regret in his mind at his decision.

"Huh so your saying you wanted to meet the real us and not the fake us, I may not like the fact you kind of lied to us but your motives for doing it are definitely something I can respect" Marcus said with his arms crossed looking up at Jupitermon with respect with everyone else nodding their heads in agreement.

Bowing to them Jupitermon said gratefully "I thank you all for your understanding and forgiveness" rising up he produced an orb of energy before sending it into the air "Now we must discuss the situation we are facing" he said as the orb turned into a screen showing what looked like a blank planet.

"What you are seeing is our digital world" he said as the planet now had land and water masses appearing on it "For a long time we have lived in relative peace with only a few incidents of happening nothing we couldn't handle" he said nostalgically.

"But" Alphamon continued for him "not to long ago we noticed that many digimon had been acting more violently than they normally would even the virus types weren't acting as they were."

"And then we found out that they weren't acting like that of their own will" Azulongmon said in serious way.

"They were being influenced by the seven evils that you were told of" Lucemon said in a angry tone.

"So why not just defeat the ones being controlled to snap them out of it so that these guys have no one on their side?" Henry asked.

"Tried didn't work" Cherubimon answered "Who ever this evil is their very presence infects others around them making the ones whose will are not very strong serve them without question".

"The more we have tried to fight them the more our soldiers will breaks having to fight their friends and family the more of them becoming their soldiers at the end of the fight" Lucemon said.

"We even tried to delete them and turn them back into digi-eggs even though it pained us to do so" Jupitermon said sadly "but it was for nought when we found their digi-eggs and saw that even reborn they were still under this threats control"

"That is why we need you." Alphamon said looking at the groups "As you know we can't let our digital world choose digidestined when we are facing an enemythis strong they would be slaughtered in a matter of days" he said in a grave voice.

"Hmm" Micky said holding his chin "I see what you mean we all went through plenty of danger even at the start of our own adventures but we were also getting stronger over time as the enemies got tougher to beat but if you let your own words protectors come now what's stopping this enemy from sending someone extremely strong as soon as they enter the digital world all your hopes would be lost" he said critically.

Nodding Alphamon said that was correct before some people from the different groups were yelling in surprise. They were holding out their digivices as small sparks came of them.

"What are these things?!" Thomas yelled as a small robot like digimon with a black metallic body with four legs and a glass dome over its computer brain was fiddling with her digivice while one was doing the same to Matt, Ken, Henry, Koji, Christopher, and Yuu.

"Sorry that is our fault we asked these Datamon to do this so that we had the blueprints of all your digivices" Azulongmon said apologetically.

"And why do you you need that?" Tommy asked as he watched amused as Koji tried and failed to wack the small Datamon off all the while said digimon stuck its tongue out at him making Koichi have to hold his twin brother back from smashing the poor guy.

"We are trying to make a new kind of digivice using the combination of all your digivices" Lucemon said as he held his palm open as the Datamon that was on Matt's digivice landed on it as it showed a small projection of said device and its inner workings.

"Yes we are hoping to be able to find a way to save the digimon who have fallen by combining the various cleansing methods your digivices have like for example the D-Tectors ability to absorb fractal code" Azulongmon said.

After the Datamon had scanned and documented all the digivices and their various functions they all gathered together before jumping into Cherubimon's hands as he placed them in a container.

"Now for the most important part you all will be going to the human world to find the digidestined of this dimension. We aren't able to open the gateway for long periods of time or else the digital world will choose them automatically making one of three things happen that you all should be aware of. One is that they are chosen and then drafted into our world where their partners would be and wind up in mortal danger" Alphamon said making the original digidestined flinch while the 02 team (excluding Kari and T.K. for obvious reasons) looked at their friends with sympathy.

"Two their chosen and their partners are brought to them and they don't know what is going on and wind up destroying something somehow" he continued as the Data Squad sweat dropped as Marcus and Agumon laughed nervously as they remembered the night they first became a team and how even though it wasn't Agumon who did it a burger place was almost destroyed.

"Or the third option being the worst case scenario being them being chosen and either like the first option getting drafted or the second option their partners are brought to them but during that time the enemy takes the time while the gate is open to send a strong soldier to the real world causing massive damage and a large number of casualties." he finished making them all gulp.

"Understood" they all said at once.

Nodding Azulongmon said "Good now for what you will be doing to find them".

"Oh I know I bet we're going to be working at different jobs to see who we think it is supposed to be" Marcus said with confidence.

"Nah I bet we're going to be like substitute teachers for a school" Takuya said.

"No no we're going to be a famous soccer team traveling through" Tai said.

"Ahem" Azulongmon cleared his throat to get their attention. "As much as I hate to tell you this but it isn't any of those" he said lowering his head "You are all going to high school".

For some of them it wasn't a big deal but for the ones who don't do well in school being most of the Legendary Heroes, Kazu, and Kenta there was only one thing they could say.

 **"WHAT?!!!!!!!!!"**

 **End Chapter**

 **Ok guys I hope you enjoyed this extra long chapter and I can't tell you how difficult it was to write this. I wouldn't expect all of the next chapters to be this long hell I wasn't even trying to make it this long I just kept realizing that more had to be put in before I could say it was enough. But anyway next chapter we see the teams going to high school, where you might ask well you'll have to wait and see for yourself.**

 **Also in the next chapter will be the first fight scene so since this is my first actually kinda popular story please be a bit understanding when you read it since it will be my first time writing a fight scene.**

 **I already know who the new teams partners will be, but how about you guys? If you guys can guess at least three of the partners for the team that will be made in this dimension I'll give a reward to whomever does. The reward will be that the person who wins will get a special shout out next chapter as well as them getting to have their own personally thought up disclaimer be used for the next chapter. So happy guessing!**

 **I think that's it don't forget to read below take it away guys.**

 **ShineGreymon/Marcus: lt1023 doesn't own digimon except for the ones he has created.**

 **Marcus: Alright now CHARGE DNA BURST MODE!!!!**

 **And now for a omake since tomorrow is Halloween.**

It was a cold day in October with the trees having lots of red, orange, and yellow leaves on them still and equally as many of them on the ground in Shinjuku park. Walking down the pathway was Takato and Guilmon just taking it easy. Before long they were startled when a box landed right in front of them out of nowhere.

"Takatomon what is it?" Guilmon asked curiously sniffing it.

"I'm not sure" he said picking the box up. It was a brown wooden box with golden lock on the front.

As he was about to open it Kazu and Kenta came running up telling him to stop.

"We need that." Kazu said to him.

Raising an eyebrow "Why?"

"Because we stole it from Rika" Kenta said.

"Are you two insane!" Takato yelled out.

"Hey give us a break she's the one who is always criticizing us so this is just payback" Kazu said confidently.

"Yeah" Kenta agreed.

Scratching his head in annoyance he asks "What did you steal?"

"Oh just some hard cover book with a lock on it with some flower designs seems a little strange Rika has something like it" Kenta said nonchalantly.

Takato turned extremely pale and his eyes widened in absolute horror "Guilmon we need to leave now" he said while dragging him away while he asked why with the strength of 50 scared men.

"Huh I wonder why he left so fast?" Kazu asked before both him and Kenta sweating and shivering nervously as their faces turned blue. Turning around they saw an extremely pissed off Rika who was looking at them murderously. But to the two of them they didn't see Rika as she normally looked to them she looked like a terrifying demon.

"YOU TWO STOLE MY DIARY!!!" She growled out through grit teeth.

The next thing to happen is to violent and horrifying to even describe. But on that day the people who were in a kilometer radius around the park could swear that they heard the sounds of two young men being tortured to death. It was also on that day that while in the hospital covered head to toe in casts and bandages Kazu and Kenta promised themselves that they would never try to mess with Rika ever again.

 **And there you have it remember to review guys I except all comments.**

 **See you next time!!**


	8. SCHOOL?

**Hello everyone I'm back Happy New Year sorry it's taken so long for me to update I've had stuff going on and I also came with a slight case of writers block but I managed to get this chapter done it's getting a little difficult for me to write this when I don't know how you all want to see. I mean I know exactly what I want to do with almost all the characters over time but I'm starting to run into problems when trying to write the in between chapters with the more filler like battles and comedic experiences that happen between the teams in their attempts at living together. So if you guys have any suggestions I'd be very grateful. Other than that like always please review I really want to know what you guys think of the story. Now for the disclaimer we have a familiar face for anyone who has seen any season of digimon so take it away Leomon.**

 **Leomon: I'm very thankful for this honor and I hope to be seen in later chapters as once again Jer-**

 **Interrupting the Lion man was a green skinned ogre digimon with wild white hair and a bone club in his right hand crashing through the ceiling.**

 **Ogremon: Leomon today I will defeat you and end our ririvalry once and for all!!!**

 **Leomon: Grrrrrrr! As you wish!**

 **As they both charged each other with their respective weapons drawn a third digimon entered the scene directly in front of the screen showing a cute white creature with the zero unit on its forehead.**

 **Calumon: lt1023 doesn't own digimon except for the ones he creates and would like to see more reviews of his story. Go Leomon Go Leomon Fight Fight Fight!!**

In a small apartment bedroom a *BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP* sound of an annoying alarm clock that read 6 AM continued to go off as the occupant of the room turned over in bed onto their face with a groan. And doing the cliche whack the nightstand until you turn off the alarm they tried going back to the sweet embrace of sleep. Until someone banged on their bedroom door.

"Takuya Kanbara get your ass out of bed now before I come in there and make you get out of bed like last time!" yelled one Zoe Orimoto on the other side of the door.

"Mmm Alright I'm up I'm up" he groaned out sitting up in bed wearing a plain white undershirt and red sweatpants. Getting up he went to the door and opened it to see Zoe standing there dressed and ready in front of him.

"You know I'm capable of getting up on my own right?" he asked as he walked past her to a kitchen area to get some breakfast.

Giving him a raised eyebrow stare she said "Mhm like that time when you came to school three hours late when your mother didn't wake you up."

Sweat dropping he chucked nervously as he poured himself a bowl of cereal. Zoe went over and got a bowl herself before sitting down to eat with him. While eating Takuya thought back to how they wound up here.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Flashback

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

After the initial shock of finding out they were going to high school and having to cheer up the ones on the ground dreading going, they accepted it and listened to what else they needed to know.

"Now for where it is your going you will all be attending the same high school in a small town in a place called New York" Azulongmon explained to them.

"Oh oh oh what part of New York in the city, upstate, near the city, maybe close to New Jersey, or how about Long Island?!" Mimi asked enthusiastically making some of them sweat drop at her peppy personality.

Somehow with armor on Jupitermon had a sweat drop on his forehead as he chuckled "I'm guessing she's been to New York huh." earning a nod from the original digidestined and 02 team.

"Well actually yes it is one of those, Long Island to be exact" Azulongmon answered her question.

"As for where you'll be staying" Alphamon said "We had a small team of digimon who could pass for human find suitable living arrangements for you all in an abandoned building that they had fixed up."

"We will be sending you directly inside the building, you know so that we don't accidentally send you into the middle of a populated area and alarm people with a buch of kids coming out of a portal to another world" Lucemon said to them snarkly.

Nodding their heads in agreement while some where a bit miffed at being called a kid they asked when they leave making Lucemon have an evil smile.

"You leave right about now and I happen to be the one who will create the portal. I think it's only fair that I tell you myself and the other leaders have seen some moments of all your adventures and I'd like to say that one of my favorite moments was when the digidestined who had the crests and the ones who had the armor digi-eggs would return to the human world through the computer" he said with the same smile never leaving his face showing his true demonic nature that was hidden behind his angelic form.

At hearing this the original digidestined, 02 team, and the Tamers all paled confusing the other teams. They were about to ask what was wrong when the demon lord of pride raised his hand and shot a ball of energy behind them that morphed into a portal. Said portal was now sucking them all in as one by one they were sucked in with the original digidestined and the 02 team hanging onto various rock formations.

As the tamers were about to be sucked up Takato yelled out to late "Everyone get ready for the most painful dogpile of your life!!!" as they were finally sucked up.

The last two teams tried to hang on but a certain demon decided to blast the rocks they were holding on to laughing like he just heard the most hilarious joke of all time. They were all sucked in as well with Davis and Veemon being the last ones to be sucked in.

"Not this shit again!!" "This sucks!!" both human and digimon yelled one yelling a complaint and the other yelling a pun.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Flashback Ends

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

And as Takato had said it was the most painful dogpile of their lives especially for the ones who wound up on the bottom. When they all had dislodged themselves they found that they were in a decent looking apartment lobby with blue painted walls, well taken care of house plants in the corners, and brown leather couches on opposite sides of the room. They also found out that the 'landlords' were some of the digimon that could pass for human which consisted of a Sorcerermon with a big winter coat that helped cover some of his more noticeable features, a Arukenimon in human form, and a digimon called Slashmon. Slashmon was a rookie that like its name suggests has various weapons strapped to its body used for cutting such as multiple knives on bands all over its body and in a thick dark red combat vest and cargo shorts and twin swords crossed strapped to it's back and a blade like helmet that barely held their long brown hair inside, it had orange colored eyes and tan skin and stood at an impressive 5 feet tall for a Rookie, in all honesty it looked like a teenager carrying a lot of blades.

What shocked some of them was that Slashmon's human disguise was simply wearing a heavy pink hoodie and bleached jeans making some of them ask why he was dressed like a girl and finding out the hard way that confusing the blade master as a guy was a bad idea.

Which brings us back to where Takuya and Zoe, leaving his apartment after she got him up and they had breakfast they went to join the others in the lobby. They were all wearing the same clothes that they had on when they arrived but were all now sporting backpacks ( I'm just gonna make it that it's fine they wear the same thing all the time or else it's going to make me have to drone on about what everyone is wearing all the time). With all their school supplies and schedules, a couple Datamon hacking the systems forging identification for them and making them exchange students, they all walked out of their temporary home and walked for a good ten minutes to their new school. For most of them being raised only in Japan and only used to the school system of their home country but thanks to Mimi giving them a crash course in what an American school was like as they stared at a brown bricked building that had the words 'High School' on the front of it as they watched other teenagers walking in chatting with friends and wearing well whatever they wanted to school, that was a bit shocking for some of them to see that they didn't have to wear a uniform.

Walking into the school they noticed a man standing at the front entrance that had gray balding buzzed hair and a matching colored beard wearing a gray suit. He happened to be the principal waiting to greet them and give maps of the school to help them get around. So they headed off to their classes.(I'm not going to go into everyone's classes or else like I said before this chapter would be way too long)

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

First Period: English

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In a red colored room with papers of projects littering the walls was a freshman class with the four youngest of the groups sitting close to each other. Everything was fine so far it was like any other class. The four of them were talking about their different adventures together in whispers in the back with Keenan telling them a couple stories about during the time he was raised in the digital world. When the teacher walked in that's when a problem occurred.

The teacher in question was a young woman in her late twenties with dark brown hair and fair skin and was wearing a black cardigan and pants. She introduced them to the rest of the class and had them take a seat. Luckily they were next to each other. Unluckily...

"Ok class as you know I'm Mrs.Schneider (the name of my old middle school English teacher) and since we have a few new students all four of them from Japan today we will only write a three paragraph short story about our childhood. It could be about anything as long as it's real." She said to them with a smile as the rest of the class cheered.

Only the four 'exchange' students were not cheering. Kristy, Tommy, and Cody were looking at Keenan with sympathy as he turned white in shock and despair. Only one thought went through his mind at that moment.

'Oh shit' he said in his mind in despair.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Second Period: Art

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In a bright room with large windows with multiple large tables and aisles sat Takato, Marcus, Koichi, and Airu. They were talking about if they saw anyone who seemed like they could be a chosen when the teacher walked in. He was a tall guy with long brown and gray mixed hair and was wearing a plain white and yellow striped button up shirt and jeans.

"Ok guys whose excited for another day of creating art?" He asked with no one giving a response "Good! So today we'll be doing individual projects, you can make anything you want. You can draw a picture, paint a picture, or even make a sculpture it just has to be something that describes you as a person, now create my young friends!" he finished exuberantly.

Getting up everyone grabbed whatever art supplies they needed. Takato grabbed a sketch book as well as multiple pencils both regular and colored and got straight to work, while Koichi and Airu both grabbed blank canvases and paints with Koichi having a wistful smile on his face and Airu was giggling with a blush, and Marcus grabbed a big lump of clay with a confident look on his face.

Near the end of the class the teacher asked to see their projects taking a look around he saw everyone had done very well either drawing themselves as some kind of athlete or another profession but two made him gasp in awe. The first one was Takato's and a beautifully drawn version of himself and Guilmon as Gallantmon Crimson Mode but with the digital hazard looking more prominent in a crimson in the blue orb on his armor. He had to ask what his inspiration for it was.

"Well I guess you could say that I've always been a dreamer and I've always wanted to keep my friends safe and this " he said pointing to the picture "was were my mind went."

Obviously he got an A but the other project that made him gasp happened to be Koichi's which was setting of himself in a dark forest by a lake with a full moon lighting up the area and the lake. In the picture it showed him just sitting by the lake with a content look on his face as h stared at the reflection of the moon. And like before the teacher couldn't help but ask him what his inspiration was for it.

"My inspiration?" he said putting his hand to his chin "I would have to say that darkness has been apart of me for a long time and once I learned to not fear it I could be my true self" he finished with a smile.

And again A, as for Airu's painting it was full of cute things like puppies, bunnies, and kittens with her saying cute things were apart of who she was. But the most tragic looking peice of them all looked very interesting. It was a clay sculpture that was formed into such a crude blob like shape that if you squinted it looked like George Washington. The teacher asked the same question as before to the art murd- artist, artist.

"Well I always planned on being an ultimate fighter and I've always used my fists so I figured it was perfect for me to make a fist. " Marcus said smiling.

He got a very very generous C.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Time skip Fifth Period: Lunch

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

In the courtyard with their lunches the teams met up to discuss the day so far. They still hadn't seen anyone that stood out from the rest that could possibly be a digidestined. While the others were talking about the possibility of who it could be the 7 LH were having a similar but private meeting.

"So did anyone see a possible destined that could be the next Legendary Hero?" Tai asked.

A chorus of No's went out followed by sighs, "I didn't see anyone either although it didn't help that I found Davis in this kind of state before." Tai said pointing to Davis.

Said person was clutching their head like they were in pain and was saying to himself "Why did there have to be a pop quiz on the first day and in math of all things, it was summer back home my mind is still in vacation mode" he whined with anime tears running down his face.

While he did look pitiful they all understood his pain. Sighing again they listened in on their teammates ideas. Some weren't bad ideas of who it could be but they won't know for sure until the leaders of the digital world are finished with the new digivices and send them to them and bebe able to check for themselves. The conversation started to devolve into idle chitchat after awhile with the LH largely ignoring it until Mimi asked something that peeked their interest.

"Say Takato does the triangle design that's on Guilmon and on your shirt come from some clothing brand?" she asked offhandedly.

Turning towards her everyone gave her a questioning look with Izzy answering the question instead "I highly doubt that Mimi, the design that you're talking about isn't something like a brand design it's something called the digital hazard something that you would normally see on strong virus type digimon. Like yesterday for example I noticed one on Lucemon." he said as he was typing up the information that he had gotten from everyone.

"Hmm that's funny cause I saw a kid with it on his shirt last period and now that I think about it the shirt was in Guilmon's color scheme too." she said as she pushed her pointer finger against her face in thought.

And with that said Takato did the only logical thing to do... he did a spit take onto the person who was across from him who happened to be an unfortunate Davis. On the bright side he wasn't whining anymore the downside he was covered in backwash school milk.

"WHAT?!" Takato yelled out shocked making a few passing by people jump.

"Mimi why didn't you say something before, that could be one of the candidates were looking for?" Sora asked.

"I forgot till now plus he wasn't that talkative with anyone even though it was a study hall/ free period, I tried to talk to him about the shirt but he only said that it was one of his favorites while looking at me then going back to his phone. So rude." Mimi finished with a hmph.

"Did you at least get his name?" Tai asked only to receive a no.

Before anything else could be said the fire alarm went off and they all saw smoke coming from one of the halls. As they were about to get out with the other rushing students they noticed Rika had not moved and was instead staring at the smoking hallway with her digivice in hand.

"Um what are you doing?" Sora asked her panicked.

"What does it look like I'm going to go take care of whatever started that fire" she said as she showed the digidestined of love the screen that showed a digimon signal in the direction of the fire.

"But I thought the leaders said that nothing could get through the gate" Takuya said in an irritated tone.

"Well it looks like they were wrong, on the bright side from the amount of damage it looks like only one got through, so if you'll excuse me Renamon and I have someone we need to walk all over" she said with a smirk as she walked forward before feeling a hand on her wrist.

Turning a glare to whoever it was she saw Takato giving her a worried look "Try to be careful in there ok there's a lot of smoke so please kick the guy's ass fast and get out of there" he said with slight smile.

Turning back around she scoffed with a blush on her face before she ran towards the fire yelling back to him "I'll be fine worry about yourself you stupid goggle head".

With that the rest of them proceeded to exit the building with a few in the group asking if she'll be ok, "No need to worry" Henry said with a confident smile "she isn't called The Digimon Queen back home for nothing."

And said Digimon Queen was currently running through the burning hallway with her purple sunglasses on to shield her eyes from the smoke with Renamon phasing in and out of different places keeping up with her tamer. They found their target at the main staircase trying to destroy some of the fire alarms. Their opponent happened to have a familiar face that was on fire. Standing before them was a Meramon although this one looked a bit off were a normal Meramon had blue eyes and white pupils this one had blackish gray eyes and red pupils.

"Are you serious, this is the guy who got through he's only a champion I was expecting something more difficult like an Ultimate _sigh_ whatever Renamon walk all over him and let's go." She said to her partner obviously put out by the lack of a challenge.

"As you wish" Renamon said as she disappeared then reappeared next to Meramon kicking him in his side with both her feet and knocking him into the wall.

Although that only made the walking bonfire angry and shook off being kicked into a brick wall off like it didn't even happen.

And with a menacing laugh he said "My turn kiddies, _**Magma Blast**_." he launched a fireball from his hand twice the normal size hitting Renamon point blank. Flying backwards she hit the wall but instead of being knocked into it like she did to her opponent she went through it making a crater in the concrete.

"Renamon!" Rika ran to her partner to help her.

She was successful in pulling her out of the wall but she was bruised and scratched up everywhere. Opening one eye Renamon tried to get up but only succeeded in getting into a hunched position. Rika took out her cards and selected some she could use.

"Just hang on DIGI-MODIFY RECOVERY ACTIVATE" swiping the card through the scanner Renamon glowed a green color as most of her cuts and bruises began to heal.

Now healed to a good enough degree Renamon stood infront of Rika while giving the strangely powerful champion a glare to which he merely laughed at "Gwahaha aw is the big bad fox angry well tough matchsticks" he sneered "your not going to be able to beat me without digivolving and I know a Renamon's champion forms all use mostly fire based attacks, so unless you want to help me burn down the rest of the building you don't have many options" he finished with a maniacal grin the best his stitched mouth could make.

Growling in frustration over their foes condescending but true statement Rika watched as Renamon dodged fireball after fireball that was volleyed at her as she shuffled through all her cards. 'Come on I just need one stinking water based card damn it.' Rika thought to herself as she looked even faster at her cards 'Don't tell me out of all the cards I brought I didn't bring a single wat-wait where'd I get this one' the card she was looking at happened to be a common Shellmon card that could be randomly in any pack. Pushing her curiosity of were the card came from Rika slashed it the her digivice.

"DIGI-MODIFY SHELLMON'S HYDRO PRESSURE ACTIVATE" Rika said as she slashed the card and Renamon gained a aqua blue aura around her.

Raising and thrusting her arms forward in a way like she was shooting out a kamehameha wave " _ **Hydro pressure**_ " Renamon blasted a strong stream of water from her paws at her adversary.

Although the blast of his natural opposite did hurt him it did little more than flinch away but did cause a large amount of steam to surround the area. Using her opponents loss of sight to her advantage Renamon jumped to various places around the steam firing more blasts of water and clouding their vision further. Silently she phased next to Rika after shooting a seventh blast at Meramon.

"That should give us enough time for me to evolve to ultimate instead of just champion" she said dutifully.

"Great job Renamon" Rika said with a small smile before it turned into a confident smirk while she took out a random card from her deck that turned into a blue card with the digital monster design on it "Now the real fun is to start".

With the green and black computer grid in the background Rika slashed the blue card through her digivice "DIGI-MODIFY MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE".

 _MATRIX DIGIVOLUTION_

"Renamon Digivolve to... Kyubimon!"

"Kyubimon Matrix Digivolve to... Taomon!"

In place of the once bipedal yellow fox now stood a humanoid fox priestess wearing long white robes with sleeves that covered all of her arms and the yin yang symbol on the center of her chest. Pulling out a large paintbrush from her sleeve she proceeded to swipe the brush in the air leaving a symbol in midair.

" _ **Talisman**_ _**Of Light!**_ " and with that declaration of the attack the symbol was sent towards the burning man inside the steam at high speed harming him greatly.

Stuck in the opposite wall that he had sent her into he glared at the humanoid fox priestess hatefully as she and Rika got closer readying her brush to finish him. As the brush made another symbol he merely looked at Rika in the eyes with enough hate to make her flinch. "Next time _I_ will be the one to watch as _you_ are destroyed along with that boy with red eyes with the red dino." he spoke his last words with sadistic smile on his face and an equally sadistic tone in his voice. The attack was fired.

The powered up champion had turned into particles of data that traveled into nearby internet accessible devices. Now in a still partially burning room the partners stood in silence processing those words. Even as the sirens from the fire trucks broke them out of their thoughts and they left the scene with the help of the now dedigivolved Renamon's phasing there was still a question that wouldn't leave their minds. 'He only appeared not that long ago and we were the only ones who interacted with him. How did he know about Takato and Guilmon if he never met them' they both thought.

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Outside

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Standing in front of the school the students watched as the fire trucks put out the flames murmuring to themselves about what could have started the fire. As the firefighters went in to make sure all of it was out a couple of students in a conversation stuck out among the crowd.

"Hey did you guys hear, Johnny saw what started the fire said he was in hallway when it happened?" a random Freshman boy with blond hair and green eyes said.

"No way really?!"

"Oh yeah I heard about that but wasn't he sent to the hospital cause of what he said started it?"

"Yeah! I heard the guy wouldn't shut up even as they dragged him into the ambulance"

"Not only that I saw him as he was dragged away he kept saying that they fire was started by man completely made of fire with a stitched mouth!"

"Are you serious, what an idiot who would ever believe that!"

"Yeah seriously Hahaha!"

As the group laughed to themselves they didn't notice how a Junior looked shocked behind them at the description of the creature that they said the kid saw. The Junior was a boy with slightly messy brown hair with blue/green eyes( My eyes, everyone I know has always told me how it's weird how the outer ring of my eyes is light blue and the inner part near the center is a dark green) a lean build and lightly tanned skin. Looking at his clothes he was wearing black jeans gray/silver sneakers with black and orange laces a black coat with red dragon designs on it and a white baseball shirt with red sleeves with a black design on the front of four triangles.

Standing by him were some of his friends a boy with blonde messy hair blue eyes very skinny and pale skin wearing black converse, blue jeans and a purple plaid flannel shirt. A shorter boy with buzz cut black hair, brown eyes, slightly muscular build and tanned skin and brown oval lensed glasses wearing black jeans, matching colored sneakers and t-shirt. A dark brunette girl with pale skin, hair reaching her shoulders, green eyes and was wearing a white long sleeved blouse covering D-cup breasts and hourglass figure with blue skinny jeans and teal high tops. They were all talking to each other like most of the other students until they saw their friend frozen in place and didn't look like he was breathing.

As we leave the still unknown students to check over their friend we turn to a small cave secluded from the madness going on in the rest of the digital world where a single living egg sat in the deepest part of the cave. The walls of cave were full of drawings depicting epic tales of heroism and embedded in the ceiling in the very center of the room of the cave was a multicolored diamond. The once dormant egg shook with life before opening slightly to show between the cracks of the shell two slit golden yellow eyes.

 **And scene**

 **I know I took along time to update sorry everyone but like I said at the beginning I had writers block** **so I've had difficulty finishing the chapter these last few months. I know that's no excuse but having writers block with the holidays on top of it and the stress that comes with seeing family during that time is definitely not exactly inspiration central.**

 **But regardless I still finally managed to finish this and I'm happy I did because I have a feeling that I'm going to get some feedback from this chapter, the first real fight scene! Good or bad I'm looking forward to the reviews. And one last reminder that I would appreciate it if you guys could give me some ideas for the more filler like moments in the story so I don't have to expend as much brain power trying to come up with them myself and I can focus on writing the more plot relevant parts.**

 **And that's it but don't go anywhere after the disclaimer cause I came up with a little something for after so take it away!**

 **Calumon: Since Leomon and Ogremon are still fighting I'm here to do the disclaimer!**

 ***Sounds of fighting in the background with cries of 'Pummel Whack' and 'Fist of the Beast King' mixed in***

 **Calumon: lt1023 doesn't own digimon except for the ones he creates and would like to see your reviews soon, BYE!**

 **SLASHMON**

 **Level: Rookie**

 **Type: Data**

 **Warrior**

 **Special Attacks:**

 **Rain of Blades: Summons a portal in front of her that fires out knives and shrapnel.**

 **Point Blank: Throws one of the many blade weapons on her person at her opponent with incredible accuracy that hits her mark 9 out of 10 times.**

 **Berserk Swords: She uses the twin swords on her back in fast random slashes and cuts everyone and everything around her.**

 **This digimon is one of the most skilled in the use of weapons among rookies and some champions. It's said that Slashmon have a rivalry with Commandramon almost as fierce as the one Leomon and Ogremon have with each other just not as well known as theirs.**


	9. Day Off and Destruction (Incomplete)

**I am soooooooo sorry for how long its taken to get just this much out guys but I haven't had any inspiration or confidence in what I've been writing and I was even on the verge of giving up on this story completely and the lack of any comments hasn't helped in me knowing if what I'm writing is good or not. But I'm going to give this another try even though this chapter isn't completed so for now just think of this as a sneak peak until its all done. And please review, ask questions, basically give me any kind of feedback.**

The next day everyone got a couple days off from school so that the proper authorities could inspect the building to see if there was any structural damage to the building or anything suspicious that was left behind from the fire. Meanwhile our heroes were taking the time to spread out their search for any potential digidestined. But someone was a bit reluctant to start.

"You got to be kidding me?!" Kazu whined out loudly.

They were all in the main lounge of the apartment building trying to deal with a stubborn Kazu who didn't want to search. Since they wouldn't be in school they had decided to bring the digimon with them at least the ones that could hide in plain sight like the ones who could dedigivolve to In-training or phase everywhere like Renamon or the ones who could carry their partners in their digivices like the DATS team and fusion loader teams (minus Agumon cause of his tendency to get out of the digivice at random times). But with the way things were going it seemed like they were never going to be able to get started.

"Come on Kazu we really should get started already" Kenta said with a sigh.

"Not you too Kenta you have to realize that this is pointless right" Kazu said in a whining voice. After the words escaped his lips he suddenly found himself suspended in air courtesy of an annoyed Marcus.

Raising Kazu from the back of his shirt to eye level Marcus gave the shorter boy a glare "And what exactly is so pointless?".

Now smart men would have the common sense to not mouth off to someone who can knock down a 20 foot monster with their bare hands and with one punch "I said it's pointless cause it is and if you can't see that ponytail then you definitely should be back in school!" Hey I did say smart men.

As Marcus pulled his arm back ready to punch the smaller teen all the while Yoshi, Thomas, Keenan and Kristy were trying their best to hold him back Izzy went over to Kazu. "I think we're all confused by what you mean, it would help if you could please elaborate on what you mean by this being pointless? I would hurry though they won't be able to hold him long" he said calmly as he took a glance at Marcus as he struggled out of his front grasp.

"Hmph Gladly" He said with a high and mighty tone "First of all I'd like to ask you all what you were planning on doing?" earning him confused looks.

"Uhh the same thing as yesterday trying to find who could possibly be the digidestined of this world, you know are mission" JP said to him with the last part of his sentence coming out in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed pointing his finger at JP "But why are we looking for them? It's not like we can actually find them like you said we would only be guessing on who we think could possibly be a digidestined not who will be one all we're doing is wasting our time with hunches that might not even be right."

Finishing his speech everyone was left stunned. He was right they were basically searching blind. But the thing that stunned them more is that Kazu was the one who realized this first.

"Hmmm that is true, until the leaders of the digital world are finished with creating the digivices for the new team and open the gateway we won't have any way of knowing who it is the digital world was trying to pick." Izzy said while thinking.

"Then what do we do?" Mimi asked him.

Walking towards the door Marcus responded saying "I don't know about you guys but I'm still going, I mean what's the harm in getting to know some of the people around here right? In my opinion I think I'd probably fight harder for this world if I had more connections to it." Walking out of the building to look around.

Thinking about what he said they all agreed that they would still go out, even Kazu after being persuaded by Rika. So they all went either on their own or went in groups in different directions.

 **Belldock village**

In the small town near the school we find Mimi dragging Izzy with her to look at the local shops while he kept typing on his computer. Going through at least three stores with Mimi taking thirty minutes each to look in the stores. Finally they went to a small cafe to eat with Mimi looking at her friend annoyed as he still typed on his computer. Tapping her fingers on the table with her cheeks puffed in annoyance she stared down the person infront of her as they seemingly ignored the world around them.

"I'm getting a feeling of deja vu right now" she said annoyed.

"What makes you say that Mimi?" he asked without even looking up.

"Sigh Izzy remember when we were on our first adventure in the digital world?" after he said yes "And remember when we were at the temple on file island?" hearing another yes "Now can you tell me what I did during that time?" she said while glancing below the table at Tanemon and Motimon as they ate some pastries she bought them.

"Well you wound up running into the maze of the temple after getting upset" he answered her wondering where she was going with this.

"Yes now can you tell me what made me upset that that happened?"

"I think you said that you thought I was ignoring you while I was studying the hieroglyphics on the walls" .

"Izzy"

"Yeah"

"I'm upset"

With that he finally stopped typing on his computer and looked at the girl in front of him. For the first time today he saw her annoyed face. He winced as the realization hit him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't even realize it I've just been trying to record all the information that we've learned so far in the short time we've been here." he apologized to her with his hands together and bowed slightly in his seat.

Giggling she smiled at him that made him blush "I accept your apology but to make up for unintentionally ignoring me no more computer for the rest of the time we're out, okay?" giving him a mischievous grin.

Although worried about the look she gave him he silently agreed by closing up his computer. Happy that he had agreed Mimi didn't even notice that their waitress had come as she gave the boy a hug. Holding a pad and pencil while wearing a yellow top, black leggings and a black smock was a dark skinned girl with long straight brown hair and green eyes with C-cup breasts and small but round ass. Staring at the two digidestined while tapping her pencil on the pad waiting patiently for a moment before making her presence known.

"Hi my name is Kaitlyn and I'll be your server today is there anything I can get for the happy couple?" she asked them with a smile.

While a burning red faced Izzy stuttered embarrassed trying to answer a slightly pink faced Mimi answered "Um we're not a couple but I would like to order a coffee for me and a herbal tea for my friend."

Jotting down the order Kaitlyn gave them one more smile before walking away saying that she'll be right back with their orders. Now alone again they sat there in a tense silence.

After the awkwardness had lessened the two of them enjoyed a nice talk over their drinks before heading out shopping. Mimi had told him that this was the last store she wanted to look in. What surprised him about this store was that it wasn't a regular clothing store he assumed it would be it was a camping and survival store.

"What are we doing in this kind of store?"

While she was looking at a tent she replied saying "Why do you think to get camping gear."

"No I understood that part, what I don't understand is why you want to buy camping gear?" he asked her confused.

"Well so that we're prepared for when we go back to the digital world and we all don't have to sleep on the ground or out in a storm of some kind." she said as she wrote down the item numbers of tents, canteens, and sleeping bags on a piece of paper.

Walking up to the cashier she handed the piece of paper to them "Hi there I'd like to order these items for 45 people and can you ship them to this address for me?" she asked them sweetly.

After making her purchases they left the store with Izzy asking her where she got the money to pay for all of it and his only answer was her saying that it's a secret with her tongue sticking out. They were all ready to go back to the apartment when they saw people running away from the port screaming about a monster in the water. So off they ran with their partners in their arms towards the port to see if this monster was actually what they thought it was.

 **Earlier at the port**


End file.
